uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Vortaro Uropi-Esperanto
Sufiĉe kompleta listo, verŝajne la plej kompleta post la franca. A a : al abdomen : abdomeno aben : abio abetia : abatejo abijo : blankigi abli : kapabla ablid : kapableco abojo : fleksi, saluti abonad : abono abono : abonigi abortad : aborto aborto : aborti abrikòz : abrikoto abruto : brutigi abunad : bonigo abuno : plibonigi ac : cindro acajo : varmigi acar : cindrujo acepad : akcepto acepli : akceptebla, akceptinda acepo : akcepti Adàm : Adamo Adamapel : gorĝa pomo adaptad : adapto, adaptiĝo adapto : adapti adico : dikigi adizad : adicio adìzi : aldona adìzo : adicii adjetìv : adjektivo administrad : administracio, administrado administri : administra administro : administri admirad : admir(ad)o admiro : admiri admiror, -a : admiranto, -ino adòj : adiaŭ adolo : dolorigi adoptad : adoptado, adopto adopten kid : adoptito adopti genore : adoptaj gepatroj adopto : adopti adorli : adorinda adoro : adori adoror : adoranto, -ino adrès : adreso adresen : aladresito adreso : adresi aduto : alkonduki Advent : Advento advèrb : adverbo adverbi : adverba afalo : faligi Afgàn : Afgano Afganistàn : Afganio aflùd : fluso aflujad : alfluo aflujo : alflui afojo : ekbruligi, ekflamigi, fajrigi afrajo : timigi aframo ekun : amikiĝi kun afreito : lui (ŝipon) africel : freŝigaĵo africo : refreŝigi afrijad : malvarmigo afrijo : malvarmigi Afrika : Afriko Afrikan : Afrikano, Afrika afumen : fumaĵita afumen glas : fumkolora vitro agàt : agato agel : angilo ageno : generi, naski agènt : agento agentia : agentejo aglajo : ĝojigi agonad : kontraŭa agonen : kontraŭanta agoni : kontraŭa agonij : agonio agono : kontraŭi agonor : kontraŭulo agrenad : pligrandigo agreno : pligrandigi agresad : kresko agreso : kreskigi agri : agrikultura agrìp : agreso agripad : agreso agripic : agresema agripo : agresi agripor : agresanto agrizad : agrikulturo agrìzi : agrara agrìzo : kultivi agrizor : agrokulturisto agrumo : aflikti, ĉagreni Agùst : Aŭgusto ah! : ha! aj : jes ajaso : glaciigi ajo : jesi ajùt : aldono ajutia : flankaĵo ajuto : aldoni akademian : akademiano akademic : akademia akademij : akademio akasia : akacio aki : akra akid : akreco Akile (Akilis) : Akilo akimenti : sagaca akipuntad : akupunkturo akipuntor : akupunkturisto akìz : acido akizi : acida aklajad : aklamo aklajo : aklami aklarad : heligo, klarigo aklaro : heligi, klarigi aklimato : alklimatigi aklino : klini aklòn : acero akoko : kuiri akompano : akompani akonen : konato akono : konatiĝi kun akordo : agordi akrilik, -i : akriliko, akrilika akrobàt : akrobato akrobatad : akrobataĵo akrobati : akrobata aks : akso aksèl : radakso aksènt : akcento aksentad : akcentado aksento : akcenti aksiòn : akcio aksionor : akciulo akt : ago aktad : agado aktivi : aktiva aktivid : aktiveco akto : agi aktor, -a : aktor, -ino aktual : nuna aktualizo : aktualigi akulpad : akuzo akulpen : akuzito akulpo : akuzi akumad : akumulo akumo : akumuli akurto : mallongigi akusatìv : akuzativo akustik : akustiko akusto : albordiĝi akuvo : boligi akwamarin : akvamarino akwaria : akvario al : aero alàrm : alarmo alarmi : alarma alb : aŭroro, matenruĝo Albàn, -a : Albano, -ino Albani : Albana Albania : Albanio albatròz : albatroso albùm : albumo ald : aĝo alden : aĝa alea : aleo alegorij : alegorio alejad : malplipezigo alejo : malplipezigi alem : spirado aleran : lerniga alergeni : alergikaŭza alergic : alergia alergij : alergio aleʒo : kuŝigi alfabèt : alfabeto alg : algo algebra : algebro ali : aera alibij : alibio alifilter : aerfiltro aliflàd : trablovo aligad : alianco aligen : aliancano aligo : alianciĝi alinad : alliniigo alinavid : aeronaŭtiko aliòk : ajlo alipresad : aerpremo alitad : luigo alìto : luigi alitùb : interna pneŭo alìvo : relevi alizad : aerumado alizo : aerumi alkòd : kubuto alkòl : alkoholo alkoli : alkohola alkolik : alkoholisto, drinkemulo alkolisma : alkoholismo alm : animo almànd : migdalo almòz : almozo alòng : laŭ(longe de) Alpe : Alpoj alpinìst : montgrimpanto altar : altaro altem : alie alten : alia altenisma : altruismo altenivi : alternativo altenivo : alterna altenizo : alterni alti : alta, altkreska altia : aliloke altid : alteco (de homo, besto) aluco : eklumigi alumin : aluminio Alʒiria : Alĝerio Alʒirian, -a : Alĝeriano, -ino ambar : ambro ambasad : ambasadejo ambasador : ambasadoro ambulàns : ambulanco ambulansor : ambulancisto ameba : amebo amendad : amendo amendo : amendi Amerika : Ameriko Amerikan : Amerikano ametist : ametisto amiràl : admiralo amnesic : senmomera, amnezia amnesij : amnezio amnestij : amnestio amoblad : meblado amoblo : mebli amortizad : amortizo amortizo : amortizi amplitud : amplitudo amputad : amputo amputo : amputi amulet : amuleto amuzan : amuza amuzo (sia) : amuzi (sin) anabli : nekapabla anablid : nekapablo anacepli : neakceptebla anadapten : neadaptita analìst : analizisto analìz : analizo analìzi : analitika analìzo : analizi analogic : analoga analogij : analogio ananàs : ananaso anapitli : neevitebla anarkic : anarĥia anarkij : anarĥio anarkìst : anarĥiisto anarmen : senarma anaro : nigrigi anatensi : senatenta anatensid : senatenteco anatensim : senatente anatomic : anatomia anatomij : anatomio anavadli : neatingebla anbecizen : nedecidita, nedecidema anbefenden : nedeterminita anbeserven : nemeritita anbeskucan : malobeema anbònd : abismo, senfundaĵo anbrekli : nepompebla ancàns : malbona ŝanco ancansi : malbonŝanca ancòv : anĉovo, sardelo, engraŭlo and, -a : anaso, -ino Andalusia : Andaluzio andaski : nedankema andaskid : nedankemo andestic : mallerta andetli : nefarebla andisvarad : misdigesto andisvarli : nedigestebla andoman : senhejmulo andomen : sendoma andubim : sendube ane : sen anegli : malegala anekdòt : anekdoto anemic : anemia anemij : anemio anemli : allasebla anemo : allasi anenomi : sennoma anenomid : sennomeco anerad : alproksimiĝo anero : alproksimiĝi anestesij : anestezio aneven : nepara anfajli : neerarema anfavòri : malfavora anfeden : malfidela anfedenad : malfideleco anfeli : indiferenta anfelic : malfeliĉa anfelid : indiferenteco anfenden : nefinita anfendi : senfina anfendid : senfineco anforvizen : neantaŭvidita anfrutic : senfrukta angel : angulo angin : angino Anglosaksan : anglosakso, -a Angola : Angolo angòst : angoro angosti : angora angostic : malserena angusid : malŝato angusti : sengusta animaʒinli : neimagebla aninregi : malhonesta aninsiedi : maldeca anitad : neniigo anìto : neniigi anizad : malaltigo anìzo : malaltigi anjedli : nemanĝebla anjusti : maljusta anjustid : anjusteco ank : fiŝhoko anker : ankro ankirkitli : neĉirkaŭirebla ankocepli : nekonceptebla ankodiki : senkondiĉa ankomforti : malkonforta ankonen : nekonata ankopolen : malkompletigita ankoregi : nekorekta ankoregid : nekorekteco ankortic : malĝentila ankospeken : nekonsiderita ankozàv : senkonscienco ankozavi : senkonscia ankreli : nekredebla ankulpi : senkulpa ankulpid : senkulpeco ankulturen : nekulturita ankurli : nekuracebla anlasli : nemalhavebla anlegi : kontraŭleĝa, neleĝa anlegid : kontraŭleĝeco anlezi : malfacila anlezid : malfacileco, malfacilaĵo anlimiten : nelimita, senlima anlisli : nelegebla anliterad : nelegipoveco anliteren : nelegipova anmacen : senmakula anmavri : nematura anmetli : neŝanĝebla anmezi : vastega, grandega anmezid : vastegeco anmidi : tuja, senpera anmidim : senpere, tuj anmogad : nekapableco anmogan : nekapabla anmorli : senmorta anmorlizo : senmortigi anmozli : neebla anmozlid : neeblo anmuvi : senmova anmuvid : senmoveco annormal : nenormala annumari : nenombrebla annuzli : nedanĝera, nemalutila anodvangi : sendependa anodvangid : sendependeco anomalij : anomalio anòns : anonco anonso : anonci anpartizi : senpartia anpartizid : senpartieco anperfeti : neperfekta anperfetid : neperfekteco anperic : nedanĝera anpersoni : nepersona anplobi : senplomba anpopulari : nepopulara anprijad : malplaĉo anprijan : malagrabla anproceri : nesingarda anprocerid : nesingardemo anrazonli : malprudenta anreal : nereala anrealad : nerealeco anregi : neĝusta anregid : neĝusteco anreguli : neregula anregulid : nereguleco anreparli : neriparebla anrumenad : amnezio anrumenan : senmomera, amnezia ansatad : nesufiĉo ansatan : nesufiĉa ansatizan : malkontentiga ansatizen : malkontenta ansensivi : nesentema ansensivid : nesentemo ansiedi : maltaŭga ansìn : sensencaĵo ansinan : sensignifa ansini : sensenca ansiuden : nekutimigita ansiudi : nekutima ansiuri : malcerta anskuri : nezorgema anskurid : nezorgemo ansluzli : nesolvebla ansopid : sendormeco anstabli : malstabila anstablid : malstabileco anstimi : senhonorega anstopim : senĉese ansùn : malsaniga antaksen : senimposta antèn : anteno antibiotik : antibiotiko antici : maltrankvila anticizo : maltrankviligi antifròz : antigel antike : antikvaĵoj antikeve : antikveco antiki : antikva antikor : vendisto de antikvaĵoj antipatic : antipatia, malsimpatia antipatij : antipatio, malsimpatio antiròb : kontraŭŝtela seruro antiseptic : antisepsa antogen : netuŝita antolad : netolero antolan : netolera antolili : netolerebla antolsad : senpaciecno antolsan : senpacienca antracepli : neperceptebla antrulasi : netralaseca anulad : nuligo anulo : nuligi anusdutli : neefektivigebla anusklarli : neklarigebla anusperij : sensperto anusperijen : sensperta anusperli : neeltenebla anusprizli : netaksebla anustèl : malsukceso anuzi : neutila anuzid : neutileco anuzim : neutile anvadli : neveturebla anvarizli : neŝanĝebla anvàrk : senlaboreco anvarkan : senlaborulo anvarten : neatendita anvartim : neatendite anversemi : malverŝajna anvezi : malgrava anvizli : nevidebla anvoci : senvoĉa anvoki : senvoĉigita (pro surprizo) anvoli : malvolonta anvolim : nevole anvucen : nedezirita anzavad : nescieco anzavan : nescianto anzavi : nescia anzelen : nedezirita anzoni : sonizola anzonizad : sonizoligo anzonizo : sonizoligi anʒèl : anĝelo anʒeli : anĝela ap : for apaco : pacigi aparèl : aparato aparo : parigi apàrt : parto apcelo : trompkaŝi apcìz : foresto (de laboro) apcizad : fortranĉo apcizim : aparte apcìzo : fortranĉi apdalad : malproksimigo apdalen : malprokimigita apdalo : malproksimigi/ĝi, forigi/ĝi apdavo : fordoni apdavo (sia) : redicii apdetad : forigo, forstreko apdeto : forigi, forstreki apdezo : rezigni apdikad : abdiko apdiko : abdiki apdufel : senodorigilo apdufo : senodorigi apdutad : forrabo apduto : forrabi, homrabi apejo : plimalbonigi apèl : apelacio apel : pomo apeli kort : apelacia kortumo apendizìt : appendicito aperitìv : aperitivo apero : alporti apetìt (bun -) : apetito(n bonan -) apfàr : forveturo apflèv (-ad) : ekflugo apfluja : kloako apfrajic : homtima apin, -a : simio -ino apìt : evito apìto : eviti apivo : trinkigi apjèt : rubo apkebo : senkapigi apkurtad : mallongigi apkurto : mallongigo aplànd : ekzilo aplanden : ekzilito aplando : ekzili aplano : ebenigi aplar : pomujo, pomarbo aplasad : forlaso aplaso : forlasi aplegad : abolicio aplego : aboli aplejad : senpeziĝo, kvietiĝo aplejo : kvietigi, senŝarĝigi, senpezigi aplèʒ : surfundaĵo, feĉo apleʒo : deponi aplòd (-ad) : aplaŭdo aplodo : aplaŭdi apluzo : absolvi apmacel : senmakuligilo apmaco : senmakuligi apmuvli : demetebla apnego : rifuzi apolnad : plenumado apolno : plenumi aposno : malfruigi apostol : apostolo apotèk : apoteko apotekad : farmacio apotekor : apotekisto aprano : aranĝi apregad : aranĝo aprego : aranĝi apreno : finiĝi Aprìl : Aprilo apriso : elŝiri aprizad : aprezo aprìzo : aprezi aprodo : elradikigi apruvad : aprobo apruvo : aprobi apsàd : foresto apsàn : foresta apsendo : forsendi, maldungi apsès : absceso apseto : deponi apskuto : ŝanceli apsolad : izoliteco apsolen : izola apsolo : izoli apsoluti : absoluta apsolutim : absolute apsovo : absorbi (frapon) apstàd : distanco apstàn : dista apstapad : rezigno apstapo : eksiĝi apstrati : abstrakta apstratid : abstraktaĵo apstruad : malkonstruado apstruo : malkonstrui apsurdi : absurda apsurdid : absurdeco aptenad : abstinado apteno od : deteni sin de, abstini aptinto : sentinkturiĝi aptrajo : subtrahi aptrofad : forviŝo aptrofo : forviŝi apuntad : rendevuo apvàj : kromiro apvajad : devojiĝo, alivojiĝo apvajo : deturni sin apvàrk : libertempo apvarki dia : libera tago apvende : rabatitaj vendoj apvico : devii apvirad : antipatio apvirli : abomeninda apvirlid : abomeno apviro (sia) : forkliniĝi, deturni sin apvokad : konvinkado ne apvoko : konvinki ne apzato : forpuŝi Aràb, -a : Arabo Arabi : Araba arànʒ : oranĝo aranʒi : oranĝa arèd : ekipaĵo aredo : ekipi aredor : ŝipekipisto arel : aglo arena : areno areno : alkuri arestad : aresto aresto : aresti Argentinia : Argentino argumènt : argumento argumento : argumentadi aria : areo aristokràt : aristokrato aristokrati : aristokrata aristokratic : aristokrata aristokratij : aristokratio aritmetik : aritmetiko ark : arko arkad : arkardo arkaiki : arkaika arkeologic : arkologia arkeologij : arkeologio arkeologìst : arkeologo arkibiskòv : ĉefepiskopo arkidùk : ĉefduko arkipela : insularo, arkipelago arkitektad : arĥitekturo arkitektor : arĥitekto arkive : arkivoj arm : armilo armad : armadao armèl : kiraso armen : armita armid : armeo armiticad : armistico armo : armi aroganti : aroganta aroma : aromo aromati : aromatika aròn : ĉirkaŭ arono : rondigi arsenàl : arsenalo, armilejo art : arto artèr : arterio arti : arta arti galeria : artgalerio articòk : artiŝoko artideti : artefarita artifòj : piroteknikaĵo artikel : artikolo artimaken : artefarita artimakor : malaboristo artìst, -a : artisto, -ino artrìt : artrito artròz : artrito as : aso asamij : asembleo, kunsidantaro asamo : kolekti, arigi, kunigi asasinad : murdo asel : azeno asemad : apero asemi : ŝajna asemid : ŝajno, aspekto asemo : aperi asen : frakseno asiavad : akiro asiavo : akiri asik : vinagro asikurad : asekuro asikuro : asekuri asikuror : asekuristo asilo : silentiĝi asistad : asistado asistan : helpanto asisto : helpi, asisti asiurad : memfido asiuro : certigi askrivad : atribuado askrivo : atribui askuran : maltrankviliga askuro : maltrankviligi asma : astmo asmati : astma Asòre : Acoroj asortad : sortimento asosiad : asocio asosien : asociano aspèk : aspekto aspelèl : gaspedalo, akcelilo aspelo : akceli aspen : tremolo aspezad : spicado aspezen : spicita aspezo : spici aspijo : ŝprucigi sur aspirin : aspirino aspito : akrigi aster : astro astrenad : trudo astrenan : truda astreno : trudi astrologij : astrologio astrologìst : astrologo astronomij : astronomio astronomìst : astronomo astufo : sufoki asumo a : sumi je asuno : sanigi atàk : atako atako : ataki atakor : atakanto atanan : laciga atano : lacigi ateic : ateista ateìst : ateisto atelo : trafi, finatingi atenad : atitudo atensad : atento atensi : atentema atenso : atenti aterad : surteriĝo atero : surteriĝi atico : trankviligi atiedan : tedega, teda atiedo : tedi atino : malgravigi atito : mamnutri Atlanti : Atlantika atlàs : atlas atlèt : atleto atleti : atleta atmosfèr : atmosfero atogli : atingebla atogo : atingi atòl : atolo, koralrifo atòm : atomo atomi : atoma atrajad : altiro atrajan : alloga atrajo : allogi atristo : malĝojigi audièns : aŭdienco auksiòn : aŭkcio aur : aŭroro Australia : Aŭstralio Australian : Aŭstaliano autentic : aŭtenta autò : aŭto autogràf : aŭtografo autohaltad : petveturado automàt : aŭtomato (mon-) automati : aŭtomata autopsij : nekropsio autor : aŭtoro autoràd : aŭtostrado, aŭtoŝoseo autoritad : aŭtoritateco autoritan : ordonema, regema autorizad : aŭtoritato, permeso autorizo : permesi, aprobi avàd : aliro avad : havaĵo avadli : alirebla avado a : aliri al avalto : taksi avango : pendigi avarij : paneo avarmo : hejti avenad : alveno avenia : avenuo aveno : alveni aventùr : aventuro aventuror : aventuristo averad : aserto avero : aserti avez : aveno avi : aviadila aviad : aviado avièl : aeroplano, aviadilo avilìn : aerlinio avim : aviadile avior : aviadisto avipòrt : flughaveno avipòst : aviadila poŝto avipostim : aviadile avirto : ĉirkaŭiri avìz : sciigo, avizo avìzo : sciigi, avizi avo : havi avo sta : okazi avodo : akvumi avokad : alparolo avokàt : advokato avoko a ekun : alparoli aw! : aj! awaro : plipezigi azàt : flanken azàv : sciigo, anonco azavo : sciigi Azia : Azio Azian : Aziano azìl : azilo azuli : lazura aʒivad : vivigo, animigo aʒiven : vigla aʒivo : vigligi, animigi B ba : sed bab : fazeolo babòrd : maldekstro (ĉe ŝipo) bag : sako bagad : pakaĵo bagaria : pakaĵdeponejo bah! : ba! baj : golfeto, bajo bak : ujo baklàw : moruo bakterij : bakterio bal : pilko bala : balo balbato : balbuti balbo : balbuti balbujo : balbutaĉi baldi : aŭdaca baldid : aŭdaco balet : baleto baletor, -a : baletist(in)o balk : trabo balkòn : balkono balno : gapvagi balòn : balono balustrad : balustrado balʒàn : melongeno bam! : bum! bambù : bambuo ban : bano banad : banado banal : banala banàn : banano banar : bankuvo banc : benko band : bendo banda : bando bandèl : banderolo bandìt : bandito bania : banejo banistà : banurbo banivèst : bankostumo bank : banko banket : bankedo banki : banka bankikònt : bankokonto bankinòt : bankbileto bankor : bankisto bankròt : bankroto bankroto : bankroti bano (sia) : sin bani baptidota : baptofilino baptisòn : baptofilo baptìz, -ad : bapto baptìzo : bapti bar : drinkejo bar : stango, baro baràk : barako barb : barbo barbàr : barbaro barbari : barbara barbarid : barbareco barben : barba barèl : portlito barièr : barilo barikad : barikado, baraĵo bark : barko barn : virŝafo baroki : baroka barometer : barometro baròn, -a : baron(in)o basilik : baziliko basin : baseno baso : ĵeti bast : bastono bastàrd : bastardo bat : boato batrij : baterio baw, -ad : boj(ad)o bawo : boji baz : bazo bazi : baza bazia : bazejo bazim : baze be : ĉe beb, -a : bebo, -ino bebivàg : bebveturilo bebònd : funde becelad : trompkaŝado becelo : trompkaŝi becepo : ricevi becizad : decido becìzo : decidi bedaven : sindona bedigo : almozpeti bedigor : almozulo bedikad : demonstro bediko : demonstri bedutad : konduto beduto : konduti befènd : fine befenden : definita befendo : determini befindo : troviĝi, sin trovi begarad : tenado, konservado begaro : konservi beglizo : ekvidi begòn : kontraŭe beh! : bee! bej : abelo bejamo : lamenti bejar : abelujo bek : beko bekestad : konstestado bekesto : kontesti bekestor : kontestanto bekìrk : distrikto beklaro : deklari bekon : lardo bekonad : fameco, famo bekonen : konata, fama bekòz : pro bel : bela bel arte : belartoj bel verem : bela vetero bela : belulino belad : beleco Belg, Belga : Belgo, -ino Belgi : Belga Belgia : Belgio belivo : beliĝi belucad : prilumado beluco : prilumi belzoni : belsona belzonid : belsoneco bemarko : rimarki bemìd : meze de, inter bemìn : almenaŭ bend : (panso)bendo bendad : bendado benego : dementi benemad : okupacio benemen : okupita benemo : okupi benemo sia ov : zorgi pri benìz : malsupre benomad : renomo benzin : benzino benzinia : benzinejo beòp : supre bepàrt : fako beprù : baldaŭ ber : bordo, rando beregad : mastrumado berego : administri, manaĝi beregor : mastrumisto berìz : eriko berobo : senigi de, senhavigi beròn : ĉirkaŭ beronad : ĉirkaŭaĵo beronan : ĉirkaŭa beroni : proksimuma beronia : ĉirkaŭaĵo berù : malantaŭ bes : bero besigad : signado besigo : signi besinad : dinifo besino : difini beskrivad : priskribo beskrivo : priskribi beskucan : obea, obeema beskuco : obei bespeko : observi bespekor : observanto best : besto bestajo be : ĉeesti ĉe, asisti bestalo : konstati besti : animala bestic : besteca bet : beto betòn : betono betonèl : betonilo beùve : trans bevado (sia - a) : dediĉi al, sin bevalde : aǔtoritatoj bevero : certigi bezàt : flanke de, apud beʒ : sablokolora bib : libro bibel : biblio biber : kastoro bibikàb : libroŝranko bibliotèk : biblioteko bibor : librovendisto biboria : librovendejo bij : blanka bijèl : tolaĵo bijivo : blankiĝi bijspìn : kratago bil : globeto bilàns : bilanco biliàrd : bilardo biliet : bileto biligràf : globkrajono bind : rubando biologic : biologia biologij : biologio biologìst : biologo bir : biero birk : betulo biskòk : biscotte biskòv : episkopo biskovi : episkopo biskovia : diocezo, episkopejo bit, -ad : bato bitàl : batalo bito : bati bitri : amara bitrid : amareco bitrim : amare blad : lado blag : cimo blamo : admonesti blatad : babilado blati : babilema blato : babili blator : babilemulo bleo : ŝafbleki blez : veziko blic : pala blicivo : paliĝi bliko : paplebrumi blizad : blindigo blizan : blingida blizo : blindigi blok : bloko blokad : blokado bloko : bloki blonda : blondulino blondi : blonda blos : veziketo blu : blua blubes : mirtelo bluic : blueca blum : floraĵo blumo : flori bluz : korsaĵo, bluzo bob : knabo bobit : knabeto boc : burĝono bod : grundo, planko bogel : pafarko boglor : pafarkisto bojad : salutklino bojo : klini bok : skatolo bokoprèl : ladskatolmalfermilo boks : bokso bokso : boksi boksor : boksisto bol : bovlo bolgi : ŝvelinta Bolivia : Bolivio Bolivian : Boliviano bolt : bolto bomb : bombo bombor : bombaviadilo bond : fundo bonet : kufo bor : monto boran : montejano borbes : mirtelo bord (su - ) : enŝipe, surŝipe bori : monta boria : montaro boriklimor : montgrimpanto bors : urso bos : mastro, ĉefo, estro bosk : arbareto bot : boto bran : bruna branic : bruneca branivo : bruniĝi braslet : braceleto bravi : brava Brazìl : Brazilo Brazilan : Brazilano brek, -ad : rompo, frakturo breken : rompita breko : rompi breko ap : disrompi, dissiĝi breko in : enrompi bren : brulvundo brenad : fajrego brenan : arda brenel : brulaĵo brenivòd : brando breno : bruli, bruligi Bretàn : Bretono Bretania : Bretonio brij : brila brik : briko briòc : kuketo, brioĉo Britan : Brita Britania (Gren) : Britio briz : venteto broc : broĉo brocùr : broŝuro brodad : brodaĵo brodo : brodi bronke : bronkoj bronz : bronzo bros : broso broso : brosi brov : brovo bruj : buljono brun : brunhara bruski : bruska bruskim : bruske brutal : brutala, besta bruvo : pretigi bieron bruvoria : bierfarejo bubel : bobelo bublivo : ŝaŭmi buc : arbustaro budìst : budaano budʒet : buĝeto bufel : bubalo bufet : bufedo bug : fago buj : buo bukel : buko buket : bukedo buks : bukso bul : globo Bulgàr, -a : Bulgaro, -ino Bulgari : Bulgara Bulgaria : Bulgario bun : bona, bone bun dia : bonan tagon bunad : boneco bunavan : bonhava bundavi : malavara bundavid : malavareco bundezo : beni bunes (de -) : la plej bona bungusti : bongusta bunivo : boniĝi bunkòp : bona aĉeto bunkopi : malmultekosta bunkozavi : konscienca bunlumen : bonhumora bunsàd : bonfarto bunvenad : bonveno bunvenen : bonvenon bunveno : akcepti bunvolad : bonvolo bunvolan : bonvolema burg : urbeto burgèz : burĝo burgezad : burĝeco burgezi : burĝa burò : oficejo, buroo burs : monujo bursia : borso bus : buso busihaltia : bushaltejo busistasia : busa stacio bust : mamo bustèl : mamzono but : tonelo, barelo buta : monpuno butèl : botelo butik : butiko butir : butero buzo : zumi C ca : ŝin cag : ĉaso cagikòrn : ĉaskorno cagikùn : ĉasohundo cago : ĉasi cago ap : forpeli, peli cagor : ĉasisto caj : varmega cajad : varmego cajo : varmegi cakar : ŝaktabulo cake : ŝako cal : voko calet : montara domo, feridomo calm : pajlo calmihàs : pajlodomo calmikàp : pajloĉapelo calo : voki calo ru : revoki calovel : hirundo cam : ombro camp : kamparo campàn : ĉampano campan : kamparano campi : kampara campihàs : kampardomo campor : kamparano canka : ŝinko cans : bonŝanco, ŝanco cansi : bonŝanca cap : kaskedo carm : ĉarmo carmi : ĉarma carp : skarpo ccc! : ŝŝŝ! ce : ŝi cedar : cedro cef : ĉefo, estro ceko : serĉi celia : kaŝejo celim : kaŝe celo : kaŝi cemènt : cimento censùr : cenzuro censuror : cenzuristo centimeter : centimetro centra : centro central : centra centralia : centralo centralizad : centraligo centralizo : centraligi cepo : kapti cer : zorgo, flego cer (nemo - a) : zorgi cera : flegistino ceremonic : ceremonia ceremonij : ceremonio ceri, ceran : zorgema ceridòm : flegejo cerìz : ĉerizo cerizar : ĉerizarbo cern : cerbo cero : flegi, kuraĉi cest : ŝerco cesto : ŝerci cevi : ĉefa cevikwertia : stabejo cevim : ĉefe ci : ŝia cìa : la ŝia(j)(n) cibòl : cepo cifer : cifero cijo : brili (kiel la suno) ciklamen : ciklameno Cilia : Ĉilio Cilian, -a : Ĉilia, Ĉiliano, -ino cilinder : cilindro cimpanzij : ĉimpanzo Cin, Cina : Ĉino, -ino Cini : Ĉina Cinia : Ĉinio cirik : fringelo cirurgad : kirurgio, ĥirurgio cirurgor : kirurgo, ĥirurgo cirv, -a : cervo, -ino cirvit : cervido cist : fajrero cistèl : sparkilo cisto : ellasi fajrerojn citàd : civito civil : civila civilizad : civilizacio civilizo : civilizi cizo : eltranĉi co : al ŝi coj : homtimema coj : sinĝenema, timida cojad : sinĝeno, timideco cok : ŝoko coko : ŝoki cokolad : ĉokolado copo : ĉerpi cort : ŝorto cuco : flustri cum : ŝaŭmo cump : fungo curij : ĵurio curior : ĵuriano curo : ĵuri cus : ŝuo cusivendia : ŝuvendejo cusivendor : ŝuvendisto cusor : ŝuisto, ŝufaristo cuva : strigo D da : tio, tiu da se : tio estas dafòr : antaŭe dag : ponardo dal (od) : malproksime (de) dali : malproksima dalokle : binoklo dam : damaĝo dam! : bedaŭrinde! dama, mi Dama : sinjorino, damo damita : fraŭlino damli : damaĝiga damo : difekti Dan, -a : Dano, -ino Dani : Dana Danmàrk : Danlando dans : danco danso : danci dansor, -a : dancisto, -ino dant : dento dantèl : falsa dentaro danti : denta dantibròs : dentobroso dantidòl : dentodoloro dantipàst : dentopasto dantìst : dentisto dantistia : dentkuracistejo dantistìk : dentoskrapilo dapòs : poste dar : malmola darad : malmoleco darim : malmilde, senkompate darivo : malmoliĝi dask a : dank'al daskad : danko daske : dankon daski : dankema daskid : dankemo daskim : danke dasko : danki dast : (torto-)pasto dat : dato data : dateno datel : daktilo daumo : damni dav : talento, donaco davo : doni davo ru : redoni davor : donacinto, donacanto davos : tiam daz, -e : tiu(j) de : la deb : ŝuldo debàt : debato debato : debati debìt : debeto debìto : debeti debo : ŝuldi debor : ŝuldanto December : Decembro dediko : dediĉi defèkt : difekto defekti : difekta defisìt : malprofito dek : ferdeko deklarad : deklaro deklaro : deklari dekorad : dekoracio, ornamo dekoro : dekoracii, ornami del : afero delegad : delegitaro, delegacio delegen : delegito delego : delegi delfìn : delfeno delikati : delikata delikatid : delikateco, delikataĵo delìz : delico delizi : bongustega, rava delo ov : temi pri demokràt : demokrato demokratic : demokrata demokratij : demokratio demokrativo : demokratiĝi demokratizad : demokratigo demokratizo : popularigi, demokratigi demonstrad : manifestacio demonstro : manifestacii demonstror : manifestacianto denie : mono densi : densa densid : denseco deputad : deputitaro deputen : deputito des : dek desad : deko desalden : adoleskanto desi : deka desikonti : dekuma despòt : despoto dest (a, be) : dekstre(n) desti : dekstra destic : lerta det : fakto detàil : detalo detailen : detala detaili komèrk : podetala komerco detailo : detali detailor : detalisto detektìv : detektivo detli : farebla, ebla deto : fari deto ane : forhavi deto ap ki : forigi, liberigi sin de dezad : diro dezel : popoldiro dezìr : deziro deziro : avidi dezo : diri dezor : diranto di : tiu ĉi, tio ĉi dia : tago diagnòz : diagnozo diagnozo : diagnozi diagonàl : diagonalo dialèkt : dialekto dialekti : dialekta diali : ĉiutaga dialibìb : taglibro dialòg : dialogo dialogo : dialogi diamànt : diamanto diarea : diareo, lakso diari : multekosta diarid : multekosteco diarim : multekoste diarivo : plikostiĝi diavel : diablo diavli : diabla dic : dika dicad : dikeco dicentrizad : decentrigo, decentralizado dicentrizo : decentrigi dicerad : neglekto dicipel : disĉiplo diciplin : disciplino diciplinen : disciplinema dictad : instruado dicto : instrui dictor : instruisto dideto : malfari diet : dieto difèns : defendo difenso, sia difenso : defendi, sin defendi difensor : defendanto difròz : degelo difrozo : degeli dig : fingro digiflòr : digitalo digiprìt : fingrostampo digni : digna digresad : malkresko digreso : malkreski diguso : malŝati dihonòr : malhonoro dihonoran : malhonoriga dihonoro : malhonorigi dikad : montr(ad)o dikafeinen : senkafeinigita dikar : ciferplato, ciferdisko dikargad : malŝarĝado dikargo : malŝarĝi dikèl : montrilo dikidìg : montrofingro dikifènt : montrofenestro diklevo : malglui dikloro : dekolorigo diko : montri dikorado : malkonsili dikovenad : malkonsento dikoveno : malkonsenti diktad : diktaĵo diktarorad : diktaturo diktator : diktatoro dikto : dikti dikulpo : senkulpigi dimonto : malmunti dimoralizo : demoralizi dinamò : dinamo dinobo : malbutoni dinodo : malnodi dip : graso dipeldo : malfaldi dipi : grasa dipic : grasa dipivo : grasiĝi dipizo : grasigi diplòm : diplomo diplomàt : diplomato diplomati : diplomatia diplomatid : diplomatio diplomen : diplomito dipolko : senhomigi dipresad : deprimo dipresen : deprimita dipresic : deprima diprijo : malplaĉi direktad : direkto direkti : rekta direktim : rekte direktor : direktoro dirigo : dirigenti dirigor : dirigento disapruvad : malaprobo disapruvan : malaproba disapruvo : malaprobi disarmad : senarmigo disarmo : senarmigi disaster : katastrofo disastri : katastrofa disàt : manko disato : manki disblato : disklaĉi disbreke : ruboj disbreko : disrompi discizad : divizio discìzo : dividi disdamo : disrabi disdavad : disdonado disdavo : disdoni disdavor : disdonanto disdiki : ostenta disemi : malsama, diferenca disemid : diferenco disemo : malsami disenterij : disenterio disfalo : disfali disfòrk : vojforko disgùst : malapetito, malinklino disgustan : naŭza disgusto : naŭzigi disinluʒad : seniluziiĝo disiudivo : dekutimiĝi disiudo : dekutimigi disjedo : vori disjeto : disĵeti disk : disko diskarad : livero diskaro : liveri diskatenen : malkatenita, malbridita disklìn : regreso disklinad : deklinacio diskotèk : diskoteko diskreti : diskreta diskritic : pulvoriĝema diskrito : pecetigi, pecetiĝi, diserigi, diseriĝi diskrovad : malkovro diskrovo : malkovri, eltrovi diskruvo : malŝraŭbi dislasen : forlasita dislasic : malatenta dislasim : malatente dislijo : difuzi disluzad : dissolvado disluzo : dissolvi disluʒad : elrevigo disluʒan : elreviga disluʒo : elrevigi dismeno : disopini dismenti : demenca dismentid : demenco dismèz : dimensio disnitizo : malembarasi disòrd : malordo disorden : malorda disordo : malordigi dispartad : dispartigo disparto : disdividi dispeldad : disvolvado, sternado dispeldo : disvolvi, sterni dispèr (-ad) : malespero disperen : malespera disperim : malespere dispero : malesperi disponad : dispono disponli : disponebla disponlid : disponbleco disproso : puŝegi disrazono : malsaĝe paroli disriso : disŝiri disrobad : rabado disrobo : rabi disrogan : formanĝanta dissevo : dissemi dissigad : distingo dissigi : distinga dissigo : distingi disskuto : ŝanceli disspano : disvastigi dissprajad : dispelo dissprajen : malatenta dissprajo : disĵeti, disigi dissprijo : ŝprucigi sur disstàl : montrotablo disstalad : montrado disstalo : aranĝi, elmontri distèns : amplekso, vasteco distenso : etendiĝi distrajad : distro distrajo : distri distrizo : malstreĉi distruad : detruo distruan : detrua distrubad : ĝeno distruo : detrui disvàd : eks(ge)edz(in)iĝo disvaden : eksedz(in)o disvado : eks(ge)edz(in)iĝi disvanad : malapero disvano : malaperi disvarad : digestado disvarli : digestebla disvaro : digesti disvirtad : renversigo, malordigo disvirten : malordigita disvirto : renversigi, malordigi disvòk, -ad : diskuto disvokli : pridiskutebla disvoko : diskuti disvolpad : evoluo, disvolviĝo disvolpo : evolui, disvolviĝi disvusto : ruinigi diszatad : interspaco diszato : forpuŝi ditajo : malligi ditegad : detektado ditego : detekti ditensad : malstreĉo ditensen : malstreĉa ditenso : malstreĉi ditopo : senkorkigi ditrono : detronigi diunotar : agendo divaltad : devaluto divalto : devaluti divango : dekroĉi divelad : malkaŝi divelo : malkovri, senvualigi divesto : senvestigi diz, -e : tiu(j) ĉi dizèl : dizelo do : al, direkte de, kontraŭ dod (wan) : depost (kiam) doj, -a : di(in)o dojad : dieco doji : dia dok : doko dokor : dokisto, ŝarĝisto doktor : doktoro doktorad : doktoreco dokumènt : dokumento dokumentad : dokumentado dokumentar : kulturfilmo, informa filmo dokumento : dokumenti dol : doloro dolan! : mi bedaŭras! doli : dolora doln : dogano dolni : dogana dolnilifri : libera je doganimposto dolnitàks : doganimposto dolnor : doganisto dolo : dolori dom : hejmo dom (be -) : hejme domi : hejma domia : loĝdomo, loĝejo, loĝloko domibèst : dombesto domiblòk : dombloko domimaken : memfarita domin : bieno Dominikan Republik : Dominikio domistà : domicilo domistàn : domicilhava, hejmohava domivàg : ruldomo domivarke : hejmlaboro domizad : malsovaĝigo domizen : malsovaĝigita domizo : malsovaĝigi domizor : dresisto domiʒina : hejmomastrino domli : loĝebla domo : loĝi domor : loĝanto domòr : morgaŭ dor : pordo doregad : direkto dorego : direkti dorigàrd : pordisto Doriki : Dorika doror : pordisto dorsi : senakva, malfekunda Dosk, -a : Germano, -ino Doski : Germana Doskia : Germanio dota : filino dov : lanugo doz : dozo doʒad : devo doʒo : devi dragòn : drako drama : dramo dramati : drama drap : ŝtofo drat : drato dresti : malrespekta, insolenta drestid : aŭdaco drev : arbo drevit : arbusto dringèl : sonorileto dringo : sonorigi drivo : drivi drog : drogo droge (nemo -) : drogi sin drogen : drogito drogoria : kuracilvendejo drost : turdo drov : ligno drovifòj : lignofajro drovingrave : lignogravuraĵoj drovor : lignaĵisto droz (-ad) : minaco drozan : minaca drozo : minaci du : du dub : dubo dubi, dubic : dubinda dubo : dubi duc : duŝo duc (nemo u -) : duŝi sin dudes : dudek dudesad : dudeko duf : odoro dufo : odori duj : dua dujari : dujara dujmandi : brokanta duk, -a : duko, -ino duledi : dulita dulingu : dulingva dum : malhela dum-blu : malhelblua dumad : mallumo dumine : ĝemeloj dumini : ĝemela dumivo : malheliĝi dun : stulta dunad : stulteco, stultaĵo dunia : duno dupèl : plonĝoturo dupli : duobla dupli led : duopa lito duplizo : duobligi dupo : plonĝi durad : daŭro duran : daŭra duro : daŭri dusini : ambigua, dusenca dusinid : dusenceco duskad : krepusko duski : krepuska duto : konduki duto ap : forkonduki, forporti duto ru : rekonduki duv : profunda duvad : profundeco duzen : dekduo E ebèn : ebono eber : apro efèkt : efekto efektivi : efika efektivid : efikeco Egipta : Egiptio Egiptan, -a : Egipta, Egipto, -ino egìz : erinaco egli : egala eglid : egaleco eglifeli : indiferenta eglifelid : indiferenteco eglivalti : ekvivalenta eglivèz : ekvilibro eglivezi : ekvilibra eglivo : egaliĝi eglizad : egaligo eglizo : egaligi eglo : egali ej! : hej! ek, eke : iu, iuj ekhò : eĥo eki : iu ekia : ie (n) eklìps : eklipso ekologic : ekologia ekologij : ekologio ekologìst : ekologiisto ekonomic : ekonomia ekonomij : ekonomio ekonomik : ekonomiko ekonomìst : ekonomikisto eksàm : ekzameno eksamo : ekzameni eksamor : ekzamenanto eksekuto : ekzekuti eksotiki : ekzotika ekun : iu (n) ekvos : iam, kelkafoje ekwa : io (n) elastik : elasto elastiki : elasta eld : helpo(n!) eldi : helpa eldivèrb : helpverbo eldo : helpi eldor : helpanto, helpisto elefànt : elefanto eleganti : eleganta elegantid : eleganteco elektrik : elektro elektriki : elektra elektrikor : elektristo elektroniki : elektroniki elemènt : elemento, ero elementi : elementa eln : alko elpòst : retletero, retpoŝto em... : eee... energic : energia energij : energio engi : malvasta Englan, -a : Anglo, -ino Engli : Angla Englia : Anglio Engliframi : anglamika eni : ajn enia : ie ajn enigma : enigmo enigmati : enigma enikà : kia ajn eniun : iu ajn enivos : iam ajn eniwa : io ajn eniwim : iel ajn enormi : enorma, grandega entusiasma : entuziasmo entusiasti : entuziasma epidemic : epidemia epidemij : epidemio epik : epopeo epiki : epopea episòd : epizodo episodi : epizoda epòk : epoko erdad : heredaĵo erdi : hereda erdo : heredi erdor : heredanto erk : kverko erkorel : sciuro ern : fero erni : fera ernimerke : feraĵoj ernipreso : gladi ernitràk : fervojo ernivàj : fervojo ernivaji : fervoja ernivajor : fervojisto ernuj : feraĉo esistad : ekzistado, ekzisto esistan : ekzistanta esisto : ekzisti eskòrt : eskorto Espàn, -a : Hispano, -ino Espani : Hispana Espania : Hispanio espèrt : spertulo, ekspertizisto espertad : ekspertizado esperti : eksperta espertid : sperteco espertizo : ekspertizigi esperto : ekspertizi estetic : estetika estremi : ekstrema estremisma : ekstremismo estremìst : ekstremisto etèr : etero etimologic : etimologia etimologij : etimologio Etiopia : Etiopio Etiopian : Etiopiano eufonic : belsona eufonij : belsoneco Eurò : eŭro Europa : Eŭropo Europan : Eŭropa, -ano ev : erao, epoko evangel : evangelio evangli : evangelia evanglizo : evangelii evi : eterna evid : eterneco evim (po - ) : eterne F fabel : fablo fablic : fabela fabrik : fabriko facel : fasko facinad : fascino facinan : fascina facinen : fascinita facino : fascini facisma : faŝismo facìst : faŝisto fafìl : papilio fajad : malsukceso fajèns : fajenco fajli : erarema fajo : malsukcesi fakel : torĉo faks : fakso, telekopio fakt : fakto fakt (in -) : efektive, fakte faktòr : faktoro faktùr : fakturo fakultad : fakultato fal : falo falk : falko falo : fali falpo : palpi falsi : falsa falsi (so) : malpravi falsimàk, -ad : falsado falsimakor : falsisto falsizad : falsigo falsizo : falsigi falvi : falva, felkolora fam : malsato fami : malsata famic : malsateta famìl : familio famili : familia familic : familiara familinòm : familinoma famin : malsatego famo : malsati famos : fama famosad : famo fanatik : fanatikeco fanatiki : fanatika fanatikor : fanatikulo fanatisma : fanatikeco fantastic : fantasta fantazij : fantazio fantòm : fantomo far-id-ru : tien kaj reen farad : veturo farm : farmbieno farmor : farma mastro, farmisto faro : veturi faro ap : forverturi faro in : enveturi fars : farso fas : vizaĝo fasad : fasado fasòl : fazeolo fast : fasto fasto : fasti fatad : destino fatal : fatala fato : destini favòr : favoro favoren : favorita favòri : favora favòro : favori fazàn : fazano feber : febro Febrar : Februaro febri : febra febric : febra fed : fido fedad : fido, konfido feden : fidela federad : federacio federal : federala fedli : fidinda fedo : fidi feir : foiro feja : feino feju sag : feinrakonto felad : sento felic : feliĉa felicim : feliĉe felij : feliĉo felo (sia) : senti (sin) felt : felto fema : ino, femalo femin : femineno femu : ina fend : fino fendad : finaĵo fendi : fina fendim : fine fendistasia : finstacio fendo : fini, finiĝi fenik : fenkolo fenomen : fenomeno fens : malamiko fensi : malamika fent : fenestro fentèl : giĉeto fentiglàs : fenestra vitro fentiwicèl : glacoviŝilo fert : filiko fest : festo festidià : festotago festijèd : festeno festivàl : festivalo festizad : celebro festizo : celebri festo : festi feudal : feŭda feudalisma : feŭdismo fiber : fibro fieri : feroca fierid : feroceco fig : figo figar : figarbo figùr : figuro figurit : figureto fiksiòn : fikcio fiksioni : fikcia fil : fajlilo filet : fileo filiàl : filio, branĉo film : filmo filmo : filmi filmor : filmisto filo : fajlo filosofic : filozofia filosofij : filozofio filosofor : filozofo filter : filtro filtro : filtri fin : fajna Fin, -a : Finno, -ino finàns : financo finansi : financa finanso : financi finansor : financisto findad : trovaĵo findo : findi findo ru : retrovi fingusor : gastronomo fingustor : frandemulo Fini : Finna Finia : Finnlando firm : firmao fist : firma fisteno : alkroĉiĝi fistim : firme fisto : firmigi, fiksi fizik : fiziko fiziki : fizika flabi : malforta flabid : malforteco flabivo : malfortiĝi flabizo : malfortigi flad : blovo flag : flago flak : flakono flam : flamo flamin : fenikoptero flamono : flambrili Fland, -a : Flandro, -ino Flandi : Flandra Flandia : Flandrio flanel : flanelo flapo : plaŭdi flatad : flatado flati : flatema flato : flati flator : flatanto fleksi : fleksebla fleksid : fleksebl(ec)o flel : flugilo fles : spiro, blovo flesad : spirado fleso : spiri fleto : flirti flev : flugo flevimùs : vesperto flevo : flugi flevo ap : ekflugi de flig : fuĝo fligo : fuĝi fligo ap : eskapi fligor : fuĝanto fliz : fulmo flizo : fulmi flo : blovi flo ap : forblovi flod : floso flog : vipo flogen krem : batita kremo flogo : vipi flok : floko flor : floro floren : florumita florikàul : florbrasiko floripòt : florpoto florivendia : florvendejo florivendor : florivendisto florivo : disflori floro : florumi flot : floto, ŝiparo floto : flosi flud (hol, nizi -) : tajdo (alta, malalta) fluic : fluida fluid : likvo fluidi : fluida, likva fluj : fluo flujan : flua flujan vod : fluanta akvo flujim : flue flujo : flui flut : fluto fluv : fleuve foj : fajro foja : fajrejo fojalàrm : fajroalarmo fojàrm : (fajro)pafilo fojèl : fajrilo foji brigad : fajrobrigado fojìst : fajribrigadano fojsticèl : fajriestingilo fojstìk : alumeto fok : foko fol : folio folad : foliaro folar : dosiero foletòn : felietono folklòr : folkloro fond : fonduso fonèm : fonemo font : fontano for : antaŭ (ol) forad (in - ) : anticipe foram : antaŭe forcepad : anticipo forcepo : anticipi fordasko : antaŭdanki fordezo : antaŭdiri forfelo : antaŭsenti forfor, forforpater : praavo forforma, forformata : praavino forfràj : antaŭtimo forgèn : praulo forgenad : prapatraro forgenore : geavoj forhistòr : prahistorio forhistori : prahistoria fori : antaŭa forim : antaŭe forìti : antaŭa forìtim : antaŭe forjèd : antaŭmanĝaĵo forjesta : antaŭhieraŭ fork : forkego forkit : forketo form : formo formad : formiĝo formal : formala formalid : formalaĵo formastor : submastro formàt : formato formata : avino formo : formi formùl : formulo formular : formularo forn : frunto fornòm : antaŭnomo fornumar : regiona telefona numero forpàj : antaŭpago forpater : avo forposni : antaŭlasta forràm : antaŭbrako forsetad : supozo forseto : supozi forskrìv : recepto (de kuracisto) forskrivo : preskribi forso : devigi fort : burgo, fortreso fortùn : fortuno fortuni : fortuna forum : forumo forvìz, forvizad : antaŭvido forvizo : antaŭvidi forweri : antaŭmilita forʒùd : antaŭjuĝo fost : arbaro fostor : forstisto foto(-graf) : foto(grafio) fotoaparèl : fotaparato, fotilo fotografad : fotografio fotografo : foti, fotografi fotografor : fotografisto, fotisto fotokopièl : fotokopiilo fotokopij : fotkopio fotokopijo : fotkopii frag : fragmento, ero, peceto fragli : rompiĝema frago : frakasi fraj : timo frajic : timema frajivo : ektimi, timiĝi frajo : timi fraksiòn : frakcio fram, -a : amik(in)o framad : amikeco frambes : frambo frami : amika framic : amikema, afabla framivo ki : amikiĝi kun framo : amikumi kun Franc, -a : Franc(in)o Franci : Franca Francia : Francio Frank : franko; Franko franki : verama Frankia : Frankonio frankid : veramo franzi : furioza franzic : furioza franzij : furiozo franʒ : franĝo frat : frato fratad : frateco frati : frata fratid : frateca sento fratimurdi : fratomurda frativo ki : fratiĝi kun fraul : frago fraz : frazo frekwèns : frekvenco frel : sago frem : bremso fremiluce : bremsolumoj fremo : bremsi fric : friska, freŝa, malvarmeta fricivo : malvarmetiĝi, friskiĝi frij : malvarma frijad : malvarmo frijèl : fridujo frijivo : malvarmiĝi friten : fritita fritene, friten patate : fritoj fritipanel : fritilo, pato frito : friti frizad : frizo frizor, -a : kombisto, frizisto, -ino frizoria, frizisalòn : frizejo front : fronto frontia : landlimo froz : frosto frozar : frostujo frozo : frosti frut : frukto fruti : fruktodona frutidrèv : fruktarbo frutigardin : fruktabaro frutiperi : fruktoporta frutisùc : fruktosuko frutivo : frukti frutli : fruktodona, fekunda frutlizo : fekundigi fucel : pafilo fuder : gaino, ingo fug : batalo fugo : lukti fuh! : fi! fujad : fetoro fujan : fetora, fetoranta fujo : fetori fum : fumo fumisàl : fumejo fumo : fumi fumor, -a : fumanto, -ino fundad : fondo fundo : fondi fundor : fondinto funsiòn : funkcio funsionad : funkciado funsiono : funkcii fur : pelto furgòn : kamioneto furic : furioza furij : furiozo furk : sulko furn : forno furnèl : fornego fut ! : oj ! futbàl : futbalo futbalor : futbalisto futùr : estonto, estonteco futuri : estonta G gad : riverpasejo gadʒet : gaĝeto gail : mevo gaj : gaja gajad : gajeco gal, -a : kok(in)o galan : galanta galeria : galerio galikòrt : birdokorto galin : kokido (besto por manĝi) galòp : galopo galopo : galopi galt : rulŝtoneto gam : kruro gamoz : ĉamo gamp : salikoko (granda) gan : gajno ganc : vango gand : ganto gano : pergajni garànt : garantio garanto : garantii garantor : garantianto garàʒ : garaĝo gard : gardisto gardad : gardo gardanʒèl : gardanĝelo gardibàr : balustrado gardikùn : gardohundo gardin : ĝardeno gardino : ĝardeni gardinor : ĝardenisto garditòr : gardoturo gardo : gardi gardor : gardisto garnizòn : garnizono garo : konservi, teni gastronomij : gastronomio gastronomìst : gastronomo Gaul, -a : Gaŭlo, -ino Gauli : Gaula Gaulia : Gaŭlio gaz : gaso gazi : gasa gazikamar : gaskamero gazikokèl : gaskuirilo gazivarkor : gaslaboristo gazòl : gasoleo gedel : ludenigmo gedo : diveni gel : galo gem : ĝermo genad : naskiĝo genar : genro genen : naskita generad : generacio general : ĝenerala generàl : generalo generalim : ĝenerale generalizad : ĝeneraligo generalizo : ĝeneraligi genial : genia genidàt : naskiĝdato genidià : naskiĝtago genidòm : naskejo genij : genio genilànd : naskiĝlando genilinga : gepatra lingvo genior : geniulo genistà : naskiĝloko geniveri : autenta, vera geno : naskiĝi genore : gepatroj gens : gingivo, dentokarno geografic : geografia geografij : geografio geologic : geologia geologij : geologio geometric : geometria geometrij : geometrio gerfàlk : ĉasfalko Germàni : Ĝermana gest : gesto gesto : gesti getras : gamaŝoj gid, gidibìb : gvidilo, gvidlibro gido : gvidi gidor : gvidisto gimnàst : gimastikisto gimnastia : gimnastikejo gimnastik : gimnastiko ginest : genisto gint : zono gis : mordo gisan : mordema giso : mordi gitàr : gitaro givel : makzelo givigòm : maĉgumo givo : maĉi glad : rigardo glado : regardi glado aròn : ĉirkaŭrigardi glado op : rigardi supren glaj : ĝoja glajad : ĝojo glam : bruego, rumoro glan : glano gland : glando glas : vitro glas : vitro glasiar : glaĉero glasikàb : vitrino, vitroŝranko glen : verda glenad : verdo glenic : verdeta glenivo : verdiĝi glij : (metal)brilo glijo : (metal)brili glim : argilo gliran : glimanta, lumanta gliro : glimi, brili gliz : ekrigardo glizo : ekrigardi glob : globo global : tutmonda globalizad : tutmondiĝo globalizo : tutmondigi glod : sango glodad : sangofluo glodan : sanganta ; duonkruda (kuirarto) glodi : sanga glodi kirkiflùj : sangocirkulado glodibàn : sangobano glodic : sangomiksita glodikroven : sangokovrita glodilijad : sangoverŝo glodimacen : sangomakulita glodipavri : anemia glodipresad : sangopremo glodisisti : sangavida glodivazel : angio glodo : sangi gloko : kluki glor : gloro glori : glora glorizo : glori gluri : morna glutitùb : ezofago gluto : gluti gob : ĝibo goben : ĝiba gol : gorĝo golad : gluto golf : golfludo golidòl : gorĝodoloro gom : gumo gomar : gumarbo gon : kontraŭ gonad : malo gonavi : kontraŭaviadila gondezad : kontraŭdiro gondezi : kontraŭdira gondezo : kontraŭdiri gondòl : gondolo goni : mala gonia : regiono, lando gonim : male de gonim a : malkiel gonìtad : alfronto gonìto : alfronti gonvèz : kontraŭmaso gonvolim : kontraŭvole gop : guto gopo : degutadi; guti gor : oro gord : ĉirkaŭbarilo gori : ora Gori Vilad : Ora Lanfelo goric : orkolora gorikùp : ranunkolo gorìl : gorilo goripìc : orfiŝo goriʒèl : orflava gorn : tritiko gorz : hordeo gos, -a : anser(in)o gost : gasto gosten : ostaĝo gostiframi : gastama gostiframid : gastameco gostikamar : gastoĉambro Gote : Gotoj gotiki : Gotika goul : golo gov, -a : bov(in)o governad : registaro governo : estri, regi governor : guberniestro, reganto govi : bova govi (miad) : bovaĵo goviròst : rosbifo govistala : bovejo govistèk : bifsteko govit : bovido goviti : bovida grabo : ekkapti, ekpreni grad : grado gradi : laŭgrada gradim : iom post iom graf : skribilo grafik : grafiko gral : hajlo gralin : hajlero gralo : hajli gram : gramo gramatik : gramatiko gramatiki : gramatika gran : gruo granad : grenado; granato granàt : grenato grandi : grandioza granìt : granito grap : grapo gras : gracio grasi : gracia grati : senpaga gratim : senpage gratulad : gratulo gratulo : gratuli gravi : grava, serioza gravia : ŝtonminejo gravid : graveco gravo : fosi gravor, terigravor : terfosisto graz : gazonherbo grazia : razeno Grec, -a : Greko, -ino Greci : Greka Grecia : Grekio gref, -a : grafo, -ino grel : kverelo grelo : kvereli gren : granda Gren Britia : Britujo grenad : grandeco grepifrùt : grapfrukto gresad : kreskado, kresko gresen : plenaĝa, plenaĝulo greso : kreski grid : krado grif : grifo grij : grilo gril : rostokrado grilen : rostita grilo : rosti grim : grimaco grimo : grimaci grin : grajno grinel : greno grinia : grenejo grino : piŝtomueli grip : pugnopremo gripa : gripo gripo : mankroĉiĝi gris : griza griz(e) : gruzo grizit : gruzero grob : maldelikata, kruda groc : rano gromad : muĝo gromo : muĝi gros : dika gros komèrk : pogranda komerco grosintàr : dika intesto grosivendor : pogranda vendisto grosivo : dikiĝi grot : groto grov : fosaĵo grovia : vojfosaĵo grub : tombo grubia : tombejo grum : ĉagreno grumi : ĉagrenita grun, -ad : grunto gruno : grunti grup : aro, grupo grusbes : groso gruve : vinberoj gruzli : abomena gubel : bastonego guf : surda, surdulo gufad : surdeco gufimùt : surdmuta gufivo : surdiĝi gulf : golfo gum : pneŭo guma : kaŭcuko gur : avideco guràv : avarulo guravi : avara guravid : avareco gurg : interkrutejo guri : avida gurjèd : manĝegemo gurjedi : manĝegema gurk : kukumo gurkit : kukumeto gurnovi : kurioza gurnovid : kurirozeco gurzavi : scivolema guso : ŝati gusor : ŝatanto gust : gusto gustad : gustumo gusti : bongusta gusto : gustumi, gusti Gwatemala : Gvatemalo H ha : lin had : infero hadi : infera hafo : spiregi, anheli hag : heĝo hais : malamo haisi : malama haisic : malaminda haisli : abomeninda haiso : malami hak : hakilo haken : hakita hako : haki hal : aŭlo halo! : lo! halo! halt : halto (provizora) haltia : haltejo halto : halti, paŭzi hamàk : hamako handikapen : malavantaĝulo, handikapito hank : kokso hans : anso hanto : hanti haring : haringo harmonic : harmonia harmonij : harmonio harnìz : jungilaro harnìzo : jungi harp : harpo has : domo hasifrònt : fasado hast : hasto hasti : hastema hasti (so - ) : urĝi hasto : rapidi, hasti hasuj : domaĉo haz : leporo hazikùn : leporundo he : li Hebràj : Hebreo hegemonij : hegemonio hej? : he? kio? hektàr : hektaro hel : ĉielo heli : ĉiela heliskràj : ĉielskrapulo helm : kasko hem... : eee... hen : fojno herb : herbo herd : grego herdor, -a : gregisto, -ino herel : ardeo hermin : ermeno hernij : hernio herò, heroa : heroo, heroino heròi : heroa heròin : heroino (drogo) heroisma : heroeco hi : lia hìa : la lia hierarkic : hierarkia hierarkij : hierarkio higièn : higieno higieni : higiena higieni bend : menstrua kompreso hik, -ad : singulto hiko : singulti himna : himno hipodròm : ĉevalkurejo hipotèk : hipoteko hipotèz : hipotezo hirsen : hirta hirso : hirtigi hiso : hisi, tirlevi histeric : histeria històr : historio histori : historia historìst : historiisto hivèl : aŭtolevilo hivo : levi ho : al li hob : lupolo hokèj : hokeo hol : alta hol flud : alta tajdo holad : alteco Holànd : Holandio Holandi : Holanda holdèt : prodaĵo holic : malhumila holkebi : fiera holmeni : aroganta, tromemfida holnasi : malhumila holpàs : montpasejo hols : ilekso holtemi : solena holvizi : aroganta homoseksi : samsekama honòr : honoro honori : honora honorli : honorinda honoro : honori hopo : salteti hor : horo horèl : horloĝo horelor : horloĝisto horitabel : hortabelo horizòn : horizonto horki : raŭka horòr : hororo horori : abomena, horora hororizen : hororanta hororizo : hororigi hortensia : hortensio hospitàl : hospitalo, malsanulejo host, -a : gastiganto, -ino hostia : gastejo hostior : gastejestro hosto : gastigi hotèl : hotelo hotelor : hotelisto human : homa, homo humanad : homaro humani : humana humanid : humaneco humanisma : humanismo humanizo : humanigi humar : omaro humòr : humuro humòri : humura Hungàr, -a : Hungaro, -ino Hungari : Hungara Hungaria : Hungario huri : malbela husàr : husaro hut : kabano I i : mi i os : mi ankaŭ i os ne : nek mi id : kaj id sim pro (i.s.p) : kaj tiel plu (ktp) idea : ideo ideal : ideala ideàl : idealo idealìst : idealisto identi : identa identid : identeco identizo : identigi ideologic : ideologia ideologij : ideologio idiòm : idiomo idiòt : idioto idioti : idiota idmàj : pli kaj pli idòl : idolo idsìm : do igel : kudrilo ikona : ikono ilusiòn : iluzio ilustrad : ilustro imàʒ : bildo imaʒinad : imago imaʒinli : imagebla imaʒino : imagi imperi : imperia imperia : imperio imperor, -a : imperiestro, -ino improvizad : improvizo improvizo : improvizi imunizo : imunizi in : en inacad : cindrigo inaco : cindrigi inalo : enspiri inbalmo : balzami inbarkad : enŝipiĝo inbarko : enŝipigi, enŝipiĝi inbrekad : rompŝtelo inbreko : rompŝteli inbrekor : rompŝtelisto inbrenad : ardo, fervoro inbrenan : arda, fervora inbucad : embusko inbuco : embuski incalad : alpreĝo incalan : elvoka incalo : elvoki incèns : incenso incepad : kompreno incepli : komprenebla incepo : kompreni incizo : entranĉi incuco : aludi indanten : dentumita indaven : naturdotita indavo ki : doti indèt : efektive India : Hindio Indian Oseàn : Hinda Oceano Indian, -a : Hinda; Hindo, -ino indìk : indiko indikad : indiko indiko : indiki individen : unuopulo, individua indomo : enloĝiĝi Indonesi : Indonezia Indonesia : Indonezio Indonesian, -a : Indoneziano, -ino indupo : mergi industric : industria industrij : industrio industrijor : industriisto industrizo : industriigi indutad : enkonduko induto : enkonduki induvad : dronado induvo : droni sin inen : interna, ena infàl : incidento infedo : konfidi, komisii infektad : infekto, infektado infekti : infekta infekto : infekti infelad : intucio infinitìv : infinitivo inflamli : ekflamebla inflamo : ekflami inflasiòn : inflacio infleso : enspiri inflili : ŝvelebla inflo : aerŝveligi influjad : influo influjan : influa influjli : influebla influjo : influi infojad : sparkado infojo : ekbruli informad : informado informo : informi inforso : altrudi infraròj : infraruĝa infrijad : malvarmumo infrijen : malvarmumita infrijo : malvarmumi ingenen : praloĝanto ingeni : kunnaskita ingenior, -a : inĝeniero, -ino ingìs : manĝeto inglajo : ĝoji, ĝui ingluto : engluti ingòrd : ĉirkaŭbaritaĵo ingraven : gravuraĵo ingravo : gravuri ingravor : gravuristo ingresad : bredado ingreso : bredi ingresor : bredisto ingrubad : entombigo ingrubo : entombigi ingùl : funelo ini : ena inia : ene, interne (de) inirgad : agaco inirgan : koleriga inirgen : kolerigita inirgo : kolerigi inìt : enirejo inìto in : aliĝi inìz : komenco inizale : komencliteroj iniziatìv : iniciato inìzo : komenci, komenciĝi inizor : komencanto injuten : enmetita injuto : almeti inkàrg : komisio, tasko inkargen : komisiito inkargo ekun : komisii iun inkarsad : mallibereco inkarsen : malliberigita inkarso : malliberigi inkarʒadan : esperiga inkarʒado : kuraĝigi inkarʒi : kora inkarʒim : kore inkaso : enspezi inkerivo ki : amiĝi kun inkèst : enketo inkesto : enketi inkestor : enketisto inkidad : gravedeco inkiden : graveda inkirko : encirkligi inkisto : enmeti inklìco : kluĉo inklijo : enŝlosi inklinad : emo inklinen : ema inkluzen : inkluzivita inkluzo : inkluzivi inkonto : enkalkuli inkosamad : enpensiĝo inkoto : entranĉi inkulpo : akuzi inlaro : ekridi inlasad : allaso inlasli : eksukcesinta inlaso : enlasi inlerad : eruditeco inleren : erudito inlèst : prunto inlesto : pruntepreni inliamen : amanta inliamo ki : enamiĝi al inlisto : listigi inluzad : diluo inluzo : dilui inlùʒ : memtrompo inluʒad : iluzio inmicad : enmiksiĝo inmico : enmiksiĝi inmigrad : enmigrado inmigran : enmigrinto inmigro : enmigri inmirvizo : mirigi inmujo : malsekigi inmuko : enĵetiĝi inmuni : imunigita inmunid : imuneco inmunizo : imunigi inmuvad : emocio inmuvan : emociiga inmuvi : emocia inmuvo : kortuŝi, emocii innemad : dungo innemo : dungi inordad : aranĝo inordo : aranĝi inpakad : pakado inpako : paki inpàrt : ingredienco inparto (ekwa a ekun) : konigi ion al iu inpero : enspezigi inpienan : ebriiga inpieno : ebriiĝi inpivad : absorbo inpivo : absorbi inplago : trudi inplojan : plorpeti inpòrt, inportad : importado inporto : importi inportor : importanto inposto : enpoŝtigi inprès : impreso inpresan : impresa inpreso : impresi inpritad : presado inpritèl : presilo, eltajpilo inpritia : presejo inprìto : presi inpritor : presisto inpritoria : presejo inpròs, -ad : impulso inprosic : impulsiĝema inrabijo : kolerigi inraci : impetega inracid : impetegeco inramad : brakumado inramo : brakumi inredad : aranĝo inredo : aranĝi inregi : honesta inregid : honesteco inricad : riĉiĝo inrican : riĉiga inrico : riĉigi inriso : senhaŭtigi inristan : agaca inristo : agaci, iriti inrolo : volvi inronia : ĉirkaŭaĵoj inrono : ĉirkaŭi inrùd : insulto inrudo : insulti insaito : konsekri insaltad : salumado insamad : kunveno insàn : esenco insani : esenca insanim : esence insarad : sorĉado insaran : ensorĉiga insaro : ensorĉi insaror : sorĉisto insèkt : insekto insektitudel : insekticido insèt : vetaĵo inseto : enmeti, enigi insiavad : asimilo, asimilado insiavo : asimili insiedi : deca insiedid : deco insìg : aludo insigo : aludi insinad : aludo insino : aludi inskenad : enscenigi inskeno : enscenigo inskrìv : enskribo inskrivo : enskribi insomizad : asimilo insomizo : asimili insopo : ekdormi, endormiĝi inspekad : inspektado inspeko : inspekti inspekor : inspektoro inspìj, -ad : injekto inspijo : injekti inspiko : trapiki inspirtad : inspiro inspirto : inspiri insporad : admono insporo : admoni instà : anstataŭ instajad : insistado, insisto instajan : insista instajo : insisti instàl : establejo instalad : instalaĵo instalo : instali instato : institui instìg : impulso instigad : instigo instigo : instigi instìnt : instinkto instinti : instinkta institusiòn : institucio institùt : instituto instoko : stoki instruad : formado, instruado instruan : instrua instruen : instruito instrumènt : instrumento instruo : instrui, trejni instruor : trejnisto insugad : absorbo insugo : enspiri, absorbi insungo : enpuŝi intajad : ligado intali : entuta intali : entuta intalim : tute intàr : intesto integro : igi sia intèl, intelad : intenco intelèkt : intelekto intelektal : intelekto inteli : intenca inteligad : inteligenteco inteligan : inteligenta intelim : intence intelo : intenci intemi : oportuna intenad : enten(kapabl)o intenar : ujo intenen : entenaĵo, enhavo inteno : enteni, enhavi intensi : intensa intensid : intenseco intensizad : intensigo intensizo : intensigi interès : intereso, interezo interesan : interesa intereso : interesi internad, internia : interna skolo internèt : interreto intimi : intima intitlen : titolita intitlo : titoli intra : inter intra alten : interalie intrabrekad : interrompo intrabreko : interrompi intracalo : alparoli, aldemandi intradezor : interpretisto intrahàlt : halto intrahalto : haltigi intrakoto : interrompi intralìn : interlinio intrametad : interŝanĝo intrameto : interŝanĝi intramico : miksi intramidi : pera intranasioni : internacia intranemad : entrepreno intranemo : entrepreni intranemor : entreprenisto intrasinad : komento, klarigo intrasino : komenti, klarigi intraspàs : interspaco intratèm : intertempo intratemi : intertempa intratenad : prizorgado intrateno : prizorgi intravenad : interveno intraveno : interveni intravirto : interŝanĝi la ordon de intravìz : intervjuo intravizo : intervjui intravokad : interparolado intravoko : interparoli kun intrubad : embaraso intruban : ĝena intruben : embarasita intrubo : ĝeni intrubor : ĝenanto intunad : intonacio intupad : rigidiĝo, sensentiĝo intupen : rigidigita, sensenta intupo : rigidigi, sensentigi inuzad : apliko inuzo : apliki invàd : invado invado : invadi invador : invadanto invalìd : kriplulo invangi : tuja invangid : tujeco invàrk : posteno invarken : dungito invarko : dungi invarkor : dunganto invartad : atendo (espera) invarto : esperatendi invèn (-ad) : enpago inveni taks : enpagimposto inventar : inventario investad : investado investo : investi investor : investanto invìd : envio invidi : envia invido : envii inviftad : venenado invifto : veneni invioltad : seksperforto inviolto : seksperforti invioltor : sekrperfortanto (-into) invìrg : artikotordo invitad : invito invito : inviti invokad : elvoko invòlp : kovraĵo involpo : envolvi involtad : engaĝiĝo involten : engaĝita involto (sia -) : engaĝiĝi invotad : elekto (per voĉdono) invoto : elekti (per voĉdono) invùn : ofendo invuno : ofendi irad : eraro Iràk : Irako Irakan, -a : Irakano, -ino Iraki : Iraka Iràn : Irano Iranan, -a : Iranano, -ino Irani : Irana iren : erara irgad : kolero irgen : kolera irgic : kolerema irgo : koleri Iri : Irlanda Iria : Irlando Irian : Irlandano, -ino irìz : irido irizen : iriza iro : trompiĝi, erari ironic : ironia ironicim : ironie ironij : ironio is : se, ĉu is ne : se ne isel : insulo Islànd : Islando Islandan, -a : Islandan(in)a Islandi : Islanda Isle Kanarias : Kanariaj Insuloj Israèl : Izraelio Israelan, -a : Izraeliano, -ino Israeli : Iizraelia itad : irado Itali : Itala Italia : Italio Italian, -a : Italo, -ino itiruta : vojplano ito : iri ito ap : foriri ito in : eniri ito kopo : butikumi ito nemo : iri preni ito niz : malsupreniri ito op : supreniri ito pas : preteriri, pasi ito pro : antaŭeniri ito ru : reiri, iri reen al ito tra : trairi ito tru : trairi ito us : eliri el iva : taksuso iver : hedero ivòr : eburo Ivori Kust : Ebura Bordo izolad : izolo izolo : izoli J ja : ĝin jacìnt : jacinto jact : jaĥto jagwar : jaguaro jaki : ĉiu jakidiu : ĉiutaga jakivos : ĉiufoje jakun : ĉiu jamad : ĝemado jamo : ĝemi Janvar : Januaro Japòn, Japona : Japano, -ino Japoni : Japana Japonia : Japanio jar : jaro jari : jara jaribìb : jarlibro jaridià : datreveno jas : glacio jasen : glaciigita jasi : glacia jasibànc : bankizo jasikrèm : glaciaĵo jasikùb : glacikubo jasmin : jasmeno jav, -ad : oscedo javo : oscedi je : ĝi je ste : estas jebar : hepato jedad : manĝo jedikàrt : menuo jedisàl : manĝoĉambro jedisàl : manĝoĉambro jeditùb : ezofago jedivagòn : manĝovagono jedli : manĝebla jedo : manĝi jeg : ludo jegaria : ludejo jegèl : ludilo jegidutor : ludogvidanto jegikàrt : ludkarto jegiplàz : ludotereno jegiʒudor : arbitracianto jego : ludi jego karte : kartludi jegor : ludanto jesta : hieraŭ jesta morna : hieraŭ matene jesta vespen : hieraŭ vespere jeto : ĵeti jeto ap : forĵeti ji : ĝia jo : al ĝi jod : jodo jogùrt : jahurto, jogurto jok : ankoraŭ jubli : ĝojega jublid : ĝojego jug : jugo Jugoslàv : Jugoslavo Jugoslavi : Jugoslava Jugoslavia : Jugoslavio jul : hurlo julad : hurlado julo : hurli, kriegi jun : juna, junulo junad : juneco junic : juneca jup : jupo jur : juro juri : jura jurìst : juristo justi : justa justid : justeco justìz : justico justizad : pravigo justizo : pravigi jutad : kunigo, -iĝo jutipùnt : kuniĝopunkto juto : aliĝi Juv, -a : Judo, -ino juvel : juvelo Juvi : Juda juvisma : judismo juvlor : juvelisto, juvelvendisto juvloria : juvelejo K ka? : kio? ka alten? : Kio alia, kion alian? ka dal? : kiom for? ka longim? : kiom longe? ka molvos? : kiomfoje? kab : ŝranko kabaret : drinkejo, kabareto kabel : kablo kabin : kajuto kabinet : kabineto kablivàg : telfero, kablovagono kac : fek, fekaĵo kaco : feki kad, -a : kapr(in)o kadèl : kaldrono kaf : hufo kafa : kafo kafar : kafujo kafèl : kafkruĉo kafèrn : huffero kafia : kafejo kaj : kajo kakàw : kakao kaki : kakia kal : kalkano kal Akilis : aĥila kalkano kalamàr : kalmaro kalb : karbo kalbòn : karbono kalendar : kalendaro kalifizad : kvalifiko kalifizen : kvalifickita kalifizo : kvalifiki kalitad : kvalito kalìz : kaliko kalk : kalko kalmad : kvietiĝo kalmi : kvieto kalorij : kalorio kals : ŝtrumpo kalsipànt : ĝistaliaj ŝtrumpoj kalsòn : kalsono kalvi : kalva kalvid : kalveco kam : ŝtono kamar : ĉambro kamariroba : negliĝo kamarora : ĉambristino kamb : batalo kambi arte : batalartoj kambo : batali kambor : batalanto kamèl : kamelo kamelia : kamelio kamera : kamerao kameràd : kamarado kamigravia : ŝtonminejo kamin : fajrujo kaminel : kameno kamit : ŝtoneto kamivo : ŝtoniĝi kamizen : ŝtonigita kamizo : ŝtonigi kamòl, -e? : kiom da? kamolad : kvanto kamp : kampo kampad : tendumado, kampado kampàn : kampanjo kampi : kampada kampia : kampadejo, tendumejo kampibùs : loĝaŭto kampifòj : kampofajro kampiòn : ĉampiono kampionad : ĉampioneco kampivàg : ruldomo kampo : kampadi kampor : kampadanto, tendumanto kan : krano kan? : kiam? Kanada : Kanado Kanadan, -a : Kanadano, -ino kanal : canal kanàl : kanalo, programo kanap : kanabo kanàv : stratdefluilo kandidàt : kandidato kandidatad : kandidateco kangùr : kanguruo kanker : kancero kanòn : kanono kanòt : kanoto kanselor : kanceliero kanseloria : kancelierejo kant : angulo kantin : kantino kaos : ĥaoso kap : ĉapelo kapa : mantelo kapèl : kapelo kapitàl : kapitalo kapitalìst : kapitalisto kapitan : kapitano kapitar : kapitelo, cirkotendo kapitel : ĉapitro kaprìz : kaprico kaprizi : kaprica kaptad : kapto kapto : kapti kapùc : kapuĉo kar : ĉaro karabinor : pafisto karàf : karafo karak : blato karakteristik : karakterizo karakterizo : karakterizi karaktir : karaktero karavàn : karavano kardinàl : kardinalo karèl : ĉareto Karel : Karolo, Karlo karelor : ĉaristo karg : ŝarĝo, ŝargo kargad : ŝarĝado, ŝargado kargo : ŝarĝi, ŝargi karia : holdo karièr : kariero karikatùr : karikaturo kariròl : ĉarumo, puŝveturilo karit : ĉareto karitad : karitato karitan : karitata karìz : kario karn : karno Karnavàl : Karnavalo karni : karna karo : ĉarporti Karolingane : Karolidoj karòt : karoto karp : karpo kars : karcero karsen : kaptito, malliberulo karsia : malliberejo, arestejo karsigardor : gardisto de malliberejo kart : karto kartar : kartujo, monbiletujo kartijèg : kartludo kartòn : kartono karusèl : karuselo karvàg : kamiono, ŝarĝaŭto karʒ : koro karʒad : kuraĝo karʒam : kuraĝe karʒan : kuraĝa karʒi : kora karʒibitad : korbato karʒipati : kormalsana karʒipatid : kormalsano karʒipatien : kormalsanulo karʒirisan : korŝira kas : kasejo kasel : fako kasor : kasisto kastad : puno kastàn : kaŝtano kastanar : kaŝtanarbo kastanaria : kaŝtanarbaro kastèl : kastelo kasti : puna kasto : puni kastròl : kaserolo kat, -a : kato, -ino Katalàn, -a : Kataluno, -ino Katalani : Kataluna Katalania : Katalunio katalizèl : katalizilo katalòg : katalogo katastròf : katastrofo katedràl : katedralo kategoric : kategoria kategorij : kategorio katen : ĉeno, kateno katenislòk : cadenas kati : kata katic : kateca katin : amento katit : katido katolik : katoliko katoliki : katolika kaul : brasiko kav : kaverno, kavo kaviàr : kaviaro kaz : kazo kazàrm : kazerno kaʒ : kaĝo ke? : kiu? kiuj? keb : kapo kebidòl : kapdoloro kebikùc : kapkuseno kebipòl : ĉefurbo kebispìng : puŝnajlo kebitèc : fulardo kej? : kies? kel : ĉelo kel, -e? : kiu(j)? kelar : kelo kelia : ĉelo kelior : karcergardisto kemìz : ĉemizo ken : genuo ken? : kiun? (aŭ kun prepozicio) Kenia : Kenjo Kenian : Kenjano kenivad : genuflekso kenivan : surgenua kenivo : genufleksi, surgenuiĝi kenizo : surgenuigi kep : kabo keramik : ceramiko keri : kara kerìc : kareso kerìco : karesi kerin, -a : karulo, -ino kerivo : kariĝi kerk : preĝejo kerki : eklezia kerkimàn : ekleziulo kerkitòr : sonorilturo, preĝejturo kero : amegi kest : demando kestad : demandado kesto : demandi kevìl : (kap)haro kevilen : (long)hara kevili : hara kevilibròs : harbroso kevilikòt : hartondo kevilinèt : harreto kevilisorèl : harsekigilo ki : kun, per kib : supro, supraĵo kibel : kulmino kiben : supervenkita kid : infano kidad : infaneco kidigardin : infanĝardeno kigel : keglo kil : kilo kilò, kilogràm : kilogramo kilometer : kilometro kim? : kiel? kimik : ĥemio, kemio kimiki : kemia kimìst : kemiisto Kimra : Kimrio Kimran, -a : Kimro, -ino Kimri : Kimra kin : mentono kina : kinarto kinustèl : filmstelo kiosk : budo, kiosko kip : pinto, fino Kipra : Cipro kiprìz : cipreso kir : vakso kirèl : kandelo kirelar : kandelingo kirilic : cirila kirk : cirklo kirki : cirkla kirkifaro : ĉirkaŭveturi kirkiflùj : cirkulado kirkiflujo : cirkuli kirkilìn : cirkonferenco kirkim : ĉirkaŭe kirkiràd : ĉirkaŭvojo kirkireno : cirkuli kirkistàd : cirkonstanco kirkìt : cirkvito kirkìto : ĉirkaŭiri kis : kiso kiso : kisi kist : kesto kitlo : tikli kiz : fromaĝo klad : robo klaj : krio klajo : krii klam : plendo klamic : plendema klamo : plendi klamo ov : plendi pri klamor : plendanto kland : kalumnio klando : kalumnii klap : klako klapèl : valvo klapen : fenestrumo, obturilo, ŝutro klapo : klaki klar : hela, klara klarad : klareco klarin : klariono klarinet : klarneto klarivad : klariĝo klarivo : heliĝi, klariĝi klarizad : klarigo klarizo : klarigi klas : klaso klasar : dosiero klasiki : klasika klasisàl : klasoĉambro klasizad : klasifikado klasizo : klasifiki klaun : klaŭno klav : klavo klavar : klavaro klem : prenilo, pinĉilo klerk : aktisto klev : gluo klevi : glua klevibànd : glubendo klevic : glueca klevo : glui klic : ŝaltilo klicè : kliŝo klicèl : kluĉilo, kuplilo klico : ŝalti klico ap : malŝalti klient : kliento, aĉetanto klientad : klientaro, aĉetantaro klif : klifo klig : artiko klij : ŝlosilo klijirìng : ŝlosilringo klijo : ŝlosi klik : klako klika : kliko kliko : klaki, alklaki klimad : grimpado klimàt : klimato klimati : klimata klimatizad : klimatizo klimatizo : klimatizi klimo : grimpi klin : deklivo klinad : dekliveco klinan : klina, dekliva klingo : sonori, sonorigi klinik : kliniko klinko (vase) : tintigi glasojn klino : kliniĝi klipo : pritondi klis : riglilo klis : riglilo kliso : rigli klivi : oblikva klod : najlo klodel : dianto klodij : maleolo klodo : najli klol : sonorilo kloliflòr : kampanulo klolitòr : sonorilturo klomi : lama klomo : lami klomor : lamulo klor : koloro klora : kloro klori : kolora klost : klostro klotic : grumela klub : klubo kluv : fendo kluvo : fendi kluz : fermilo kluzad : fermo kluzen : fermita kluzo : fermi, fermiĝi ko? : kie(n)? koapdavo : koncedi, koncesii kobalo : buligi kobalo sia : buliĝi koc : femuro, femuraĵo kocàl : konvoko kocalo : kunvoki kocel : konko, konkaĵo kocèl : kulero kocelit : kulereto kocentrad : koncentro kocentro : koncentri kocèp : koncepto kocepad : konceptado kocepo : koncepti kockùs : kokluŝo koclian : konkulo kocurad : konspiro kocuro : konspiri kocuror : konspiranto kod : ĉifro kodàv : donaco kodavo : donaci kodele : negoco kodelor : negocisto kodìk : kondiĉo kodiki : kondiĉa kodiki form : kondicionalo kodìz : kodo, regularo kodole : kondolencoj kodujo : kunigi koduti pomòz: vetur-atesto koduto : konduki, ŝofori kodutor : kondukisto, stiristo koeglad : komparo koeglo : kompari koeldor : komplico kofaso : alfronti, fronti kofedad : konfidenco kofedo : konfidi kofelad : akordo, harmonio kofelo ki : akordiĝi kun kofer : kofro kogèn : parenco kogenad : parenceco kogenen : samfamilia kogonad : renkontiĝo kogono : renkonti koinfàl : koincido koinperad : kontribuo koinpero : kontribui koj : vosto, vico koj (sto in -) : vici kojùt : konjunkcio kojuten : edz(ino), kunulo kojuto ki : kuniĝi kun kokad : kuirado kokèl : kuirilo koken : kuirita koketi : koketa kokia : kuirejo kokivo : kuiriĝi kokizo : kuiri koklicad : konekto koklico : konekti koklùz : konkludo kokluzo : konkludi koko : manĝoprepari, kuiri kokor, -a : kuiristo, -ino koktèil : koktelo kokulo sia : kaŭri kol : kolo kolaboror : kunlaboranto (kun malamiko) kolandor : samlandano kolàng : lulilo kolango : luli sin kolar : kolĉeno, koliero kolasad : koncedo kolaso : koncedi kolb, -a : kolombo kolèg, -a : kolego, -ino kolegia : kolegio kolera : ĥolero kolia : kolumo kolik : ventrodoloro kolìm : heliko Koln : Kolonjo koln : monteto kolnivòd : Kolonja akvo Kolombia : Kolombio Kolombian, -a : Kolombiano, -ino kolòn : kolono, kolumno kolonia : kolonio kolonial : kolonia kolonialisma : kolonialismo kolonior : koloniano kolonizad : koloniigo kolonizo : koloniigi kolonor : kolonelo koma : komo komànd : komando, ordono komando : komandi komandor : komandanto kombinad : kombino kombino : kombini komedij : komedio komedior : komediisto komènt : komento komentar : komentario komento : komenti komentor : komentisto komèrk : komerco komerki : komerca komerkor : komercisto komet : kometo komèt : monŝanĝo kometi kurs : kurzo kometia : monŝanĝejo kometo : interŝanĝi komfòrt : komforto komforti : komforta komic : komika komicad : konfuzo komìcen : konfuza komìco : konfuzi komiki : komika komisiòn : komisio komisor : komisaro komit : citilo komitad : komitato komòd : komodo kompakti : kompakta kompàs : kompaso komplimènt : komplimento komplòt : komploto komploto : komploti kompòt : kompoto kompozo : komponi kompozor : komponisto kompromìz : kompromiso kompromìzo : kompromisi komputèl : komputilo komùn : komuna komunad : komunumo komunia : municipo komunikad : komuniko komunikic : alparolema komuniko : komuniki komuniòn : komuniiĝo komuniono : komuniiĝi komunisma : komunismo komunìst, -a : komunisto komunisti : komunista konabli : kompetenta konablid : kompetenteco konad : kono konferèns : prelego, konferenco konferensor : prelegisto konfìt : bonbon konflìt : konflikto konfliti : konflikta kongrès : kongreso kongresor : kongresano koniàk : konjako konik : konuso koniki : konusa konìl : kuniklo konizitad : indulgemo konizìto : indulgema konjugad : konjugacio konjugo : konjugacii konkreti : konkreta konkretim : konkrete kono : koni konor : spertulo, artamanto konsèrt : koncerto konserti hal : koncertejo konsèrv : konservaĵo konstitusiòn : konstitucio konstitusioni : konstitucia konsùl : konsulo konsulia : konsulejo konsultad : konsulto konsultia : konsultejo, kabineto konsulto : konsulti konsumad : konsumado konsumi : konsumada konsumo : konsumi konsumor : konsumanto kont : konto kontàkt : kontakto kontan : kontanta kontar : vendotablo kontidenie : kontanto kontinènt : kontinento kontinenti : kontinenta kontinumar : kontonumero kontitenad : librotenado kontitenor : librotenisto, kontisto konto : kalkuli, ciferumi kontràt : kontrakto kontròl : kontrolo kontrolo : kontroli kontrolor : kontrolisto konuvad : gefianĉiĝo konuvo : gefianĉiĝi kooperad : kunlaboro kooperatìv : kooperativo koopero : kunlabori koòrdo : kunordigi koòrdor : kunordiganto kop, -ad : aĉeto kopàin : kompato kopainan : kompatema kopaini : kompatinda kopaino ov : kompati kopàn : kamarado kopanad : kunularo kopanij : kompanio, firmao kopanor : kunulo kopartia : kupeo koparto : dividi, kunhavi kopatijad : kompato kopatijan : kompatema kopatijo : kompati kopatrijan : samlandano kopiar : kajero kopij : kopio kopijo : kopii koplàg : kunfrapo koplizad : komplikiĝo koplìzen : komplika koplìzo : kompliki kopo : aĉeti kopolem : entute, totale kopolen : kompleta kopolnan : komplemento kopolni : komplementa kopolno : kompletigi kopor : aĉetanto kopràg : mendo koprago : mendi koprijad : komplezo koprijan : komplezema kor : koruso, ĥoro koràd : konsilo korado : konsili korador : konsilanto koràl : koralo korali : korala korb : korbo korbibàl : korbopilko kord : ŝnuro kordòn : kordono Korea : Koreo Korean, -a : Koreano, -ino koregad : korektado koregi : korekta koregid : korekteco koregim : korekte korego : korekti korèn : konkurso korenad : konkuro, konkurenco korenic : konkurenckapabla korenor : konkuranto korespondan : sendito koridòr : koridoro korn : korno (ĉe besto aŭ muzikilo) kornad : kornobato kornibàrb : barto kornìz : korniĉo korp : korpo korpigàrd : korpogardisto korponi : korpulenta, vastkorpa Kors, -a : Korsikano, -ino Korsi : Korsika Korsia : Korsikio kort : korto, kortego, kortumo kortic : ĝentila kortij : ĝentileco kortin : kurteno kortizad : amindumado kortizan, -a : kortegano kortizo : amindumi kortizor : svatiĝanto korupen : koruptita, subaĉetita korupo : korupti, subaĉeti koruvòk : (kun)respondeco koruvoko : (kun)respondi korv : kadavro korvivàg : ĉerkveturilo korz : ŝelo kos : osto kosamad : kolekto kosamo : kolekti kosamor : kolektanto kosèd : konsilio kosedor : konsiliano kosetad : kunmetado koseten : kunmetita koseto : kunmeti kosiedi : taŭga kosiedo a : taŭgi por kosiùd : kutimo koskrivad : korespondado koskrivo : korespondi koskrivor : korespondanto koslòg : konsekvenco, sekvo koslogim : sekve koslogo : rezulti, sekvi kosmetik : ŝminko kosmos : kosmo kospekad : konsidero kospekan : konsidere (ke) kospekli : konsiderinda kospeko : konsideri kost : kosto kostajad : konsisto kostajo in : konsisti el kostani : konstanta kostanid : konstanteco kostanim : konstante, daŭre koste : elspezoj kosti : multekosta, grandvalora kosto : kosti kostùm : kostumo kotca : kaleŝo kotèl : tranĉilo kotemi : samtempa kotemor : samtempulo koteni : kohera kotenid : kohereco koteno : kunteni kotlet : kotleto koto : tranĉi koto ap : fortranĉi kotogan : koncerne kotogo : koncerni kotòj : alojo kotòn : katuno, kotono kovado : iri kun kovador : akompananto kovàj : konvojo kovàld : konkero kovaldo : konkeri kovaldor : konkerinto kovard : malkuraĝulo kovardi : malkuraĝa kovàrk : kunlaboro kovarko : kunlabori kovarkor : kunlaboranto kovèn! : konsentite! kovenad : akordo, konsento koveno : konsenti koverad : konfirmo kovero : konfirmi kovèrt : koverto kovìg : rilato kovigad : rilato kovigia : korespondejo (trajnoj, ktp) kovigo : rilatigi koviktad : konvinko koviktan : konvinka kovikto : konvinki kovirtad : konvertiĝo kovirten : konvertito kovirto : konverti kovìz : rendevuo kovìzo : rendevui kovòc : konkordo, harmonio kovoco : konkordi, harmonii kovòk : konversacio kovoko : interparoli kovolad : konsento kovolan : konsentanta kovolo : konsenti koz : kaŭzo kozati : mutuala kozàv : konscio, konscienco kozavi : konscia kozavi (so - ) : konscii pri kozavic : konscienca kozavim : konscie kozel : avelo kozèl : avido kozelo : avidi kozlar : avelarbo kozo : kaŭzi krab : krabo kraco : kraŝi, falegi kraj : krio kraja : korniko krajo : (dolor)krii krak : fendeto krak! : krak! krako : kraki kram : kadro kramp : kramfo kran : kranio krat : forteco, forto kratèr : kratero krati : forta kratikàs : monŝranko kratim : forte krativo : fortiĝi kratizad : fortigo kratizo : fortigi kravàt : kravato kread : kredo krean : kredanto kreatad : kreado kreaten : kreaĵo kreato : krei kreator : kreinto krebìz : kankro kredèns : telertableto kredìt : kredito kredìti kart : kreditkarto kreditim : kredite kreic : kredema kreli : kredebla krem : kremaĵo, kremo krematad : kremacio krematifùrn : kremaciilo kremato : kremacii kreo : kredi krepa : krepo krepad : rampado krepo : rampi kret : kreto krid : kriblilo krido : kribri krij : kriĉo krijo : kriĉi krim : krimo krimi : krima krimid : krimeco krimor : krimulo krin : kombilo krino (sia) : kombi (sin) kris, -ad : knaro, grinco Krisgèn : Kristnasko kriso : grinci, knari Krist : Kristo kristàl : kristala Kristan : Kristano/a kristanad : kristanaro kristanisma : kristanismo Kristi Helopìt : Ĉieliro Kristiàn, -a : Kristiano, Kristiana (nomo) kristimata : baptopatrino kristipater : baptopatro krit : panero Krita : Kreto Kritan, -a : Kretano, -ino kritik : kritiko kritiki : kritika kritiko : kritiki kritikor : kritikisto kriv : salikoko (malgranda) kriz : krizo Kroàt, -a : Kroato, -ino Kroati : Kroata Kroatia : Kroatio krob : korvo krog : krifo, ungego krokodìl : krokodilo kron : krono kronad : kronado kronik : kroniko krono : kroni krop : rikolto kropo : rikolti kros : kruco krosia : vojkruciĝo krosiluce : semaforo krosipùnt : vojkruciĝo krosisìg : krucosigno krosisigo : krucosigni krositad : krucmilito krositor : krucmilitisto krosivorde : krucvortenigmo krosizad : krucumado krosizo : krucumi kroso : kruci krova : kovrilo, litkovrilo krovèl : kovrilo, fermilo kroven ki : kovrita per krovo : kovri krual : kruela krualad : krueleco krualim : kruele kruc : lambastono krug : kruĉo kruk : hoko kruki : hokforma kruko : kurbigi krumad : disfalo krumo : disfali krup : postaĵo krupo : kaŭri krust : krusto kruv : kruda kruvad : krudeco kruz : krozo ksenofobij : ksenofobio kub : kubo Kuba : Kubo Kuban, -a : Kubano, -ino kubel : sitelo kubi : kuba kuc : kuseno kuk : kringo kukùl : kukolo kul : kavo kulba : lulilo kuli : kava kulia : kavo kulp : kulpo kulpi : kulpa kulpid : kulpeco kulpikàd : propeka kapro kulpivo : kulpiĝi, kulpigi sin kulpizo : kulpigi kulpor : kulpanto kult : kulto kultùr : kulturo kulturen : kulturita kulturi : kultura kum : amaso kun : hundo kunidànt : kojnodento kup : pokalo kuper : kupro kupòn : kupono kupri : kupra kur : kuracado kurb : kurbejo kurbin : kukurbo kurbit : kukurbeto kuristà : banurbo kuro : kuraci kurs : kurso, kurzo kursìv : kursivo kurti : mallonga kurtim : mallonge kurtitermi : mallongdaŭra kurtizo : mallongigi kurv : kurbo kurvi : kurba kurvo : kurbigi kus : tuso kuso : tusi kust : marbordo kusti : marborda kut : haŭto kuti : haŭta kuva : kuvo kuvad : bolado kuvan : bolanta kuvar : kaldrono kuvèl : bolilo kuven : bolinta kuvit : pelvo kuvo : boli kuzin, -a : kuzo, kuzino kuʒ : ledo kuʒi : leda kuʒimerke : ledaĵoj kwa kwa! : kvak! kvak! kwakel : koturno kwal, -a : ĉeval(in)o kwaliceror : ĉevalisto, stalisto kwalikòj : ponevosto kwaliraitad : ĉevalrajdado kwalirèn : ĉevalvetkuro kwalirenia : ĉeralkurejo kwalit : ĉevalido kwalor : kavaliro kwalorad : kavalireco kwar : kvadrato kwarel : kahelo kwari : kvadrata kwaria : apartamento kwel : puto kwer : kvar kwerdes : kvardek kweri : kvara kwert : kvarono kwertia : kvartalo kwitad : kvitanco L la : ilin laboria : laboratorio lac : malstreĉa lag : lago lais : mallaŭta laisim : mallaŭte laj! : ho ve! lak : lako lako : laki lalisànt : lulkanto lalo : luli lamp : lampo lampèl : ampolo lampikàp : lampŝirmilo lan : malrapida lanad : malrapideco land : lando land : lando landispèk : pejzaĝo lanim : malrapide lar : rido laripùnt : priridato larli : ridinda larlid : ridindeco laro : ridi lasipàs : paspermeso laso : lasi laso ap : ellasi laso in : enlasi laso us : ellasi lati : larĝa latid : larĝeco Latini : latina lativo : plilarĝiĝi latizad : larĝiĝo latizo : larĝigi latùg : laktuko laur : laŭro lava : lafo lavad : lavado lavànc : lavango lavandi vod : lavendakvo lavibàk : lavabo lavli : lavebla lavo (sia) : lavi (sin) lavo plate : lav(purig)i la manĝilaron laz : klingo lazàrt : lacerto led : lito ledilàmp : apudlita lampo leditabit : apudlita tablo leditapìz : apudlita tapiŝo leg : leĝo lega : leŭgo legènd : legendo legi : leĝa legimezi : legitima, leĝa, prava legiòn : legio legionor : legiano legizad : leĝigo legizo : leĝigi lej : malpeza lejad : malpezo lejim : malforte, malpeze leki : bongusta lekijèd : frandaĵo len : lino lenel : littuko lens : lenso lensìl : lento lenzi : maldiligenta, pigra lenzid : maldiligenteco lenzin : maldiligentulo lenzivo : pigri lerad : lernado leran : metilernanto leribìb : lernolibro lero : lerni lesiòn : leciono lest : prunto lesto : pruntedoni lestor : pruntedonisto lezi : facila lezid : facileco lezim : facile lezizo : faciligi leʒan : kuŝanta leʒia : kuŝejo leʒisèl : kuŝilo leʒo : kuŝi leʒo niz : kuŝiĝi li : ilia lìa : la ilia liam : amo liam (siavi - ) : memamo liam be pri viz : ekamo liama : amatino liaman : amanto liamic : amebla liamisànt : amkanto liamistorij : amafero liamo : ami liamor : amanto lib : lipo Libàn : Libano Libanan, -a : Libanano, -ino Libani : libana Libia : Libio Libian, -a : Libiano, -ino libiròj : lipoŝminko, ruĝbastoneto libistìk : ruĝbastoneto licad : lekado licea : liceo licien : likeno lico : leki licor : lekanto lid : tilifloroj lidar : tilio lidiflore : tilifloroj liditèj : tilia tizano liente : homoj lietenan : leŭtenanto lif : maldekstro lif (a, be -) : maldekstre(n) lifi : maldekstra lifibòrd : babordo, ruĝa flanko lific : mallerta lifimandi : maldekstramanulo lifìst, -a : maldesktrulo lifivo : maldekstriĝi lifri : libera lifri od : imuna lifri tem : libertempo lifrid : libereco lifrid : libereco lifrivoli : arbitra, libervola lifrizo : liberigi lig : liko lijèrn : giso lijo : verŝi lik : lakto lik : lakto liki : lakta likic : lakteca likigova : melkbovino likikafa : laktokafo likipòv : pulvorigita lakto likivàj : Lakta Vojo likor : laktisto likòr : likvoro likoria : laketejo lil : lilio lila : lilako, siringo lilivàl : konvalo limìt : limo limìten : limigita limìto : limigi limòn : citrono limonad : limonado limonar : citronarbo lin : linio linad : deveno linèl : liniilo ling : lango linga : lingvo linguìst : lingvisto liov, -a : leono, -ino liovidànt : leontodo lisad : lego, legado lisèns : licenco lisisàl : legoĉambro lisli : legebla liso : legi lisor, -a : leganto, -ino list : listo listo : listigi lit : rentumo, lupago litad : luado litèr : litero liter : litro literatùr : literaturo literaturi : literatura literim : laŭvorte litero : literumi lito : lui litor : luanto Lituvi : litova Lituvia : Litovio Lituvian, -a : Litovo, -ino liuv : pluvo liuvèl : pluvmantelo liuvi : pluva liuvibogel : ĉielarko liuvifàl : pluvego liuvimantèl : pluvmantelo liuvo : pluvi livad : levo livad (prizi-) : (prez)altiĝo livar : lifto livèl : levilo, leviero livigràn : krano livo : levi livo (sia - ) : leviĝi livo op : leviĝi supren liz : rando lizèl : bordero lo : al ili lob : laŭdo lobli : laŭdinda lobo : laŭdi loc : pediko lojal : lojala lojalad : lojaleco lok : buklo lokàl : ĉambro lokal : loka lokalizo : lokigi, lokalizi loki : krispa, bukla lokomotòr : lokomotivo Lombarde : Lombardoj londe : lumbo longi : longa longid : longeco longiformi : longforma longijo ov : sopiri por/al longim : longe longim for : antaŭlonge longitermi : longdaŭra longizad : longigo longizo : longigi lop : ŝirpeco, ĉifono losiòn : lavakvo lot : sorto lotus : lotuso lovi : beleta, linda lu : ili luc : lumo lucad : prilumo lucen : prilumita luci : luma lucitòr : lumturo lucivèrm : ampiro luco : prilumi lud : laŭta ludim : laŭte ludvokèl : laŭtparolilo lug : marĉeto Luìs : Ludoviko luj : lumeto, brileto lujan : lumeta, brileta lujo : lumeti, brileti luk : truo, aperturo lukad : manko luki : ruza lukid : ruzo luks : lukso Luksembùrg : Luksemburgo luksi : luksa lum : humoro lumen (bun, pej - ) : (mal)bonhumora lun : luno Lundia : lundo lunilùc : lunlumo luns : linko lur : logaĵo lus : ruzo lusi : ruza lusic : petolema luzi : malstreĉa luzo : malstreĉigi luʒ : mensogo luʒo : mensogi luʒor, -a : mensoganto M ma : min mac : makulo macen : makulita maco : makuli magazin : granda vendejo magi : grandega magibèl : belega, grandioza magid : grandeco magistad : majesteco, majesto magistan : majesta magnet : magneto magri : maldika, magra magrivad, -zad : malpligrasiĝo, -igo magrivo : maldikiĝi magrizan : malpligrasiga magrizo : malpligrasigi maiz : maizo Maj : Majo maj (… te) : pli, plus (… ol) maj (de) : la plej maj o min : pli malpli majalden : plenaĝa major : urbestro, vilaĝestro majsan (de) : la plejmulto makad : fabrikado makarone : makaronoj maken in : fabrikita en makin : maŝino mako : fabriki makor : fabrikanto makrèl : skombro maksimum : maksimumo mal : malbono malakìt : malakito malakto : misagi malaria : malario maldezo : malbeni mali : malbonkora mali akt : misfaro, misago malmeno : pensi pri malbono maln : faruno malvi : malva malvòk, malvokad : priklaĉado malvoko : priklaĉi malvolad : malbonintenco malvolan : malbonintenca mama : panjo man : viro manad : teamo mand : mano mandarin : mandarino mandel : tenilo mandi bagad : manpakaĵo mandibàg : mansako, mansaketo mandicera : manflegistino mandifrèm : manbremso mandimaken : manfarita mandimakor : metiisto mandiskrìv : manuskripto mandiskriven : manskribita mando : manipuli mandor : laborulo mang : mango mangar : mangujo mani : vira mania : manio manid : vireco manikin : manekeno manipulad : manipulado manipulor : manipulisto manir : maniero manit : vireto mank : malhavo manko : malhavi mantèl : mantelo mantèl : mantelo map : mapo mar : maro marc : marŝo marcàl : marŝalo marco : marŝi Mardia : mardo maregìz : ekino, markaŝtano margarin : margarino margin : marĝeno margit : lekanto mari : mara Maria : Maria marilìng : soleo marinen : piklita maripati : marmalsana maripatid : marmalsano maristèl : marstelo marivòd : marakvo marìz : marĉo mark : marko marko : marki marmar : marmoro marmelad : konfitaĵo, marmelado Maròk : Maroko Marokan, -a : Marokano, -ino Mars : Marto, Marso martèl : martelo mas : maso masàʒ : masaĝo masic : masiva masìv : montaro mask : masko maskibala : maskobalo masòn (lifri - ) : framasono mast : masto mastor, -a : mastro, -ino, majstro mastori vark : ĉefverko mastoro : regi, majstri mat : mato mata : patrino matad : patrineco matc : matĉo matematik : matematiko maten : mata matèr : materio material : materia materiàl : materialo materiale : bezonaĵoj, materialoj materialisma : materiismo mati : freneza matid : frenezeco mativo : freneziĝi matizo : frenezigi matràs : matraco matròz : maristo matùr : abiturienteco maturen : abituriento maturi : matura maturid : matureco mavri : matura (frukto) mavrid : matureco (frukto) mavrivo : marturiĝi maz : masklo, viro mazi : maskla, vira mazi : maskla, vira mazin : vira genro maʒ, -a : edz(in)o maʒad : geedzeco maʒen : edzi(in)igita maʒidota : bofilino maʒifràt : bofrato maʒigenore : bogepatroj maʒik : magio maʒiki : magia maʒikor : magiisto maʒikor : magiisto maʒimata : bopatrino maʒipater : bopatro maʒisesta : bofratino maʒisòn : bofilo maʒo : edz(in)iĝi maʒo : edz(in)iĝo kun mec : mola mecad : moleco medel : rimedo medicera : flegistino medik : medicino medikel : medikamento mediki : medika medikor, -a : kuracisto, -ino mekanik : mekaniko mekaniki : mekanika mekanikor : mekanikisto mekanisma : mekanismo mel : milda meli : tenera, dolĉa melid : tenereco melodij : melodio, ario melòn : melono memòr : memoro men : penso menad : opinio mendo : fliki menimàrk : monumento meno : pensi ment : menso menti : mensa menti hospitàl : mensmalsanulejo mentisùn : mense sana menù : menuo merel : merlo merk : varo merkad : bazaro, merkato merkitrèn : varotrajno merkor : komercisto, vendisto mesad : (gren)rikolto mesènd : mesaĝo mesendor : mesaĝportanto mesin : paruo meso : falĉi, rikolti (grenon) mestia : knedujo mesto : knedi metad : ŝanĝo metàl : metalo metali : metala meter : metro meter : metro metipàrt : vicpeco meto : ŝanĝi, ŝanĝiĝi meto menad : ŝanĝi la opinion meto ol : ŝanĝi oleon mez : mezuro mezad : mezurado mezèl : komputilo, nombrilo, mezurilo mezikàm : mejloŝtono mezizo : moderigi mezo : mezuri mi : mia mìa, mìas : la mia(n), miaj(n) miad : viando, karno miador : viandisto miadoria : viandejo miaw! : miaŭ micad : miksado, miksaĵo micen : miksita micirasen : mestizo mico : miksi mid : mezo midad : meznombro, mezumo, averaĝo midan : meza midel : rimedo, kuracilo Midi Eve : Mezepoko Midi Ostia : Meza Oriento midia : medio midià : tagmezo midic : nebona Mididia : merkredo midievi : mezepoka Midimàr : Mediteraneo midimezi : modera midimezid : modero midimezo : moderigi midjèd : tagmanĝo Midosti : mezorienta Midostia : Mezoriento midwàn : dumtempe miel : mielo mielilùn : mielmonato migrad : migrado migran : migrema, migranto migrèn : migreno, hemikranio mij : duona mijad : duono mik, mika : malgrandulo, -ino Mikèl, -a : Mikaelo, Mikaela miki : malgranda miki denie : moneroj mikivo : malgrandiĝi mikizo : malgrandigi mikròb : mikrobo mil : mejlo milet : milio miliàrd : miliardo milimeter : milimetro miliòn : miliono milionor : milionulo milipàl : majloŝtono milko : melki mimb : membro (korpoparto) mimbor : membro, ano mimborad : membreco min (de) : la malplej min (te) : malpli, minus (ol) minàld : neplenaĝeco minalden : neplenaĝa, -ulo mindàl : tonsilo mineral : minerala mineràl : mineralo mines : malplej mini : malgrandega minia : minejo minia : minejo minic : malgrandanima minidèl : bagatelo, malgravaĵo minimum : minimumo minior : ministo ministor : ministro ministor : ministro ministoria : ministerio minivad : malgrandiĝo minivo : malgrandiĝi minizad : malgrandigo minizo : malgrandigi minkad : ŝminkado minòc : noktomezo minori : malgrava, minora mint : mento minùt : minuto mirad : rigardado mirakel : miraklo mirèl : (granda) spegulo miro : rigardi kun admiro mirt : mirto mirvìz : minrindaĵo mirvizi : miriga misa : meso misaventùr : misaventuro miscàns, pej cans : malbonŝanco miscansi : malbonŝanca misfèd : malsincereco misfedad : nefidemo misfedo : ne fidi misformi, -en : misformita misincepad : miskompreno misincepo : miskompreni mislaro : misridi miso : maltrafi misstàp : stumblo, mispaŝo mist : nebulo misteric : mistera misterij : mistero misti : nebula mistreto : mistrakti misuzad : misuzo misuzo : misuzi misvòk, misvokad : misparolo misvoko : misparoli mit : muŝeto mita : mito mitiki : mita mizeric : mizera mizerij : mizero mo : al mi mobel : meblo moblad : meblado moblen : meblita mod : maniero moda : modo modan : laŭmoda modèl : modelo moderni : moderna modernid : moderneco mof : ŝimo mofi : ŝima, mucida mogad : povo, potenco mogan : potenca mojo : povi mojse : eble mokad : moko moko : primoki mol : tre, multe mol, -e : multa, multaj mold : mondo moldi : monda moliklori : multekolora molipli : multobla moliplizad : multobligo moliplizo : multobligi molp : talpo molvos : ofte molvosi : ofta molvosid : ofteco momènt : momento momènt (be de) : nune momenti : momenta mon : monato monàl : monata gazeto monàrk : monarko monarkij : monarkio monarkìst : monarkiisto monastir : monaĥejo monet : monero monetar : monujo moni : monata mons, -a : monaĥo, -ino monstor : monstro montad : muntado monto : munti montor : muntisto monumènt : monumento mor : morto moràl : moralo morali : morala moran : mortanta morbi : mola (viando) moren : mortinto mori : mortinta morivèl : mortotuko morli : mortema morna : mateno moro : morti mos : musko moskia : moskeo moskit : kulo, moskito moskit : kulo moskitinèt : kulreto Moskòv : Moskvo mostad : mustardo mota : slogano motò, motosikel : motorciklo motòr : motoro motoribàt : motorboato motorikàp : kapoto motorizo : motorizi motosikel : motorciklo motosiklor : motorciklisto mozli : ebla mozlid : ebleco mozo : povi, kapabli muc : muŝo mugo : muĝi muh! : muu! muj : malseka mujad : malsekiĝo mujid : malsekeco mujito : malseketigi mujo : malsekigi muk : buŝo mukad : buŝpleno muki : buŝa mula : mulino muld : muldilo muldo : muldi mulet : mulo mulia : muelejo mulikàm : muelŝtono mulo : mueli mulor : muelisto mumo : grumbli mur : muro murbes : moruso murd : murdo murdi : murda murdo : murdi murdor : mortinganto, murdisto murf : formiko murfikùm : formikejo murfivo : svarmi murke : mallumo murki : malluma murmùr : murmuro murmuro : murmuri muror : masonisto mus : muso musel : mitulo muskel : muskolo musklen : muskolhava muskli : muskola musklivo : plimuskoligi sin muslin : muslino mustàc : lipharoj, liphararo mut : muta muv, muvad : movo, movado muvìl, muvitèl : poŝtelefono muvo : moviĝi muzea : muzeo muzik : muziko muziki : muzika muzikor : muzikisto N na : nin nab : nabo nabel : umbiliko nag : ungo nagibròs : ungobroso nagifìl : ungofajlilo nagilàk : ungolako nagiskise : ungotondilo nakar : perlamoto nar : nigra Nar Mar : Nigra Maro narad : nigreco, mallumo narbes : nigra ribo narivo : nigriĝi nas : naz nasel : naztruo nasi : naza nasikòrn : rinocero nasiòn : nacio nasioni : nacia nasionid : nacieco nasionisma : naciismo nasionizad : ŝtatigo nasionizo : naciigi, ŝtatigi nastèc : naztuko nat : gluteo natibitad, natiplagad : glutevergado natibito : vergi (gluteon) natùr : naturo naturi : natura naturi park : naturparko naturim : kompreneble nausea : naŭzo nav : ŝipo navad : navigado navi : ŝipa navia : navo navid : mararmeo, ŝiparo navidi blu : marist-blua navisiavor : ŝipekipisto navistruja : ŝipkonstruejo navor : marŝipano nazi : nazia nazisma : naziismo nazìst : nazio ne : ne nè ... nè : nek... nek ne talim : ne tute ne veri ? : ĉu ne ? ne? : ĉu ne? neb : nebulo nebi : nebula nebula : nebulozo nedamin : tamen negad : neo negativi : negativa nego : nei nek : nuko nekia : nenie nekun : neniu nemaj : ne plu nemaj : ne…plu nemo : preni nemo ap : demeti, elpreni nemo apcìz : adiaŭi, foriri nemo cer : flegi nemo karsen : kapti nemo niz : malsuprenpreni nemo op : suprenpreni nemo ru : repreni nemo us : preni ion el neobe : nek unu nek alia ner : apud, proksime al nerad : proskimeco neri : proksima, apuda neria (in de) : en la proksimeco de nerim : preskaŭ nersad : najbareco, apudeco nersan : najbaro, najbara nerv : nervo nervi : nerva nervivo : nervoziĝi nervizo : nervozigi nervos : nervoza nervosad : nervozeco nes : venonta nesim : baldaŭe net : reto net (adj.) : neta neti : afabla netia : reto netid : afableco netik : urtiko neutri : neŭtrala, neŭtra neutrid : neŭtraleco, neŭtreco nev : naŭ nevdes : naǔdek nevi : naŭa nevos : neniam newim : neniel ni : nia nìa, nìas : la nia(j) nikad : kapjeso, kapneo Nikaragwa : Nikaragvo nikel : nikelo niko : kapsigni Nikolàs : Nikolao nil : fadeno nilo : ŝpini niloria : ŝpinejo nin, -a : nano, -ino nir : reno nist : nesto nisto : nesti nit : nenio nitad : nenieco niti : pura nitid : pureco nitizo : purigi nitizo : purigi nitizo dom : purigi la domon nitizoria : vestaĵpurigejo niv, -a : nev(in)o nivèl : nivelilo nivel : nivelo nivlad : niveligo nivli krosia : trafiknivela pasejo nivlikrosia : kruciĝo kun fervojo nivlimezèl : gaŭĝo niz : malsupren niz ki... : fi al... nizbitad : subigo nizbiten : malvigla nizbito : subigi nizbrekad : malkonstruado nizbreko : malkonstrui nizfàl : defalo nizfalad : dekadenco nizi : malalta nizi flud : malalta tajdo nizic : humila Nizilande : Nederlando nizìt : malsupreniro nizivad : falo, malatiĝo nizivo : fali, malaltiĝi nizklìn : deklivo malsupren nizpresen : subfleksita nizpreso : subfleksi, premegi nizprìz : malrespekto nizprizan : malestimema nizprìzo : malrespekti nizspèk : malŝato nizspeko : malŝati, misestimi nizvaltad : malvalorigo, malvaloriĝo nizvolto : renversiĝi no : al ni nob : butono nobel : nobelo nobipòr : butontruo noblad : nobelaro, nobela klaso nobli : nobla noblid : nobleco nobo : butoni noc : nokto noci : nokta nocigàl : najtingalo nocikemìz : noktoĉemizo nociklùb : noktoklubo nocim : nokte nocmar : premsonĝo nocmari : premsonĝa nod : nodo nodo : nodi nolb : nubo nolbi : nuba nom : nomo nomàd : nomado nomadi : nomada nomen (so -) : nomiĝi nomizad : nomumo nomizo : nomumi nomo : nomi nord : nordo nordi : norda norm : normo normal : normala normalad : normaleco normalim : normale Norveja : Norvegio Norvejan, -a : Norvego, -ino Norveji : Norvega nos : nukso, juglando nosar : juglandarbo nostalgij : nostalgio not : noto notar : notlibro noto : noti notor : notario notori : notaria notoria : notaria kabineto nov : novaĵo novar : gazeto, ĵurnalo novem : freŝdate, lastatempe, antaŭnelonge November : Novembro noven : antaŭnelonga novi : nova Novi Jar : Nova Jaro Novi Zelànd : Novzelando novid : noveco novigenen : novnaskito novimaʒen : novgeedzoj novivenor : novulo nu : ni nuàns : nuanco nud : bezono nudad : senhaveco nudan : senhava nudel : nudelo nudi : necesa nudid : neceso nudo : bezoni nukel : kerno nuki : nuda nukid : nudeco nul : nulo nuli : nula num : nun numar : nombro numari : multnombra numaro : ciferumi numidias : nuntempe nun : neniu (adj.) nur : nutraĵo nurad : nutrado nuran : nutriga nurinviftad : nutrotoksiĝo nurivendia : nutraĵvendejo nurivendor : nutraĵvendisto nuro (sia) : nutri (sin) nusad : flaro nuso : flari nuva : fianĉino nuvad : gefianĉiĝo nuven : fianĉito nuvo (sia) : fianĉ(in)iĝi nuvor : fianĉo nuzli : malutila nuzo : malutilo O o : aŭ o ...o : aŭ ... aŭ oazia : oazo obe : ambaŭ obesini : ambigua, dusenca obesinid : dusenceco obfàl : akcidento obfalen : trafikvundita obfali : akcidenta objèt : objekto objetìv : objektivo objetivi : objektiva oblàs : forgeso oblaso : forgesi obnemen : okupita obnemo : okupi obnemor : enestanto, okupanto obpresad : korpremiteco obpresan : korpremiga obpreso : korpremi obsedad : obsedo obseden : obsedita obsedo : obsedi obte : malgraŭ, kvankam obteni : obstina obteno : obstini obtòp (trafiki) : trafikŝtopiĝo obtopad : konstipo obtopo : ŝtopi obvigad : devigo obvigen (so - ) : devigita (esti - ) obvigi : deviga obvigo : devigi obvizi : evidenta obvizid : evidenteco obvizim : evidente obwan : dum oc : ok ocdes : okdek oci : oka od : el, de odaltia : cetere oddutad : derivado odduto : derivi odia : hodiaŭ odtenad : akiro odteno : obteni odvangi : dependa odvangid : dependeco odvango od : dependi de odvenad : origino, deveno odveni od : devena de ofertad : ofero oferto : oferi ofisia : oficejo ofisial : oficiala ofisior : oficiro ogor, -a : ogro, -ino oh! : ho! oj : okulo ojipèl : palpebro ojìst : okulisto okle : okulvitroj Oktober : Oktobro okupad : milita okupado okupo : milite okupi okupor : milita okupanto ol : oleo olic : oleeca olimetad : oleŝanĝo olìv : olivo olivar : olivarbo, olivujo olivaria : olivarbaro olivòl : olivoleo olm : ulmo olo : olei omlet : omleto op : supren, alten opàl : opalo opali : opaleca opdutad : eduko opduten (bun -) : bone edukita opduto : eduki opera : opero operad : operacio opero : operacii opgreso : guverni opìt : supreniro opium : opio opklìn : suprendeklivo oplivad : leviĝo, ribelo oplivi : ribela oplivo : leviĝi, ribeli oplivor : ribelanto oprad : malfermo oprèg : vertikala, rekta opregad : starigo oprego : starigi opren : malfermita oprenali : subĉiela oprenmukim : kun malfermita buŝo opro : malfermi, malfermiĝi opro de vaj : malfermi la vojon oprùc, -ad : ribelo opsiòn : elekteblo opsioni : elektebla optik : optiko optiki : optika optikor : optikisto optimisma : optimismo optimìst : optimisto optimisti : optimisma optimizo : plejbonigi, optimizi optopen : konstipita opzà : tie supre or : orelo orad : aŭdkapablo ord : ordo ordad : ordigo orden : orda ordeni : ordinara ordèz : ordono ordezo : ordoni ordin : ordeno ordo : oridigi orèl : aŭskultilo orfàn, -a : orfo, -ino orfania : orfejo orgàn : organo organizad : organizo organizo : organizi organizor : organizanto orgèl : orgeno ori : aŭda orientad : orientiĝo original : originala originalad : originaleco orirìng : orelringo orkestra : orĥestro orkid : orkideo orli : aŭdebla orno : ornanmi oro : aŭdi oro ov : ekscii os - te : tiel - kiel os : ankaŭ, mem os longim te : tiel longe kiel os ne : ankaŭ ne oseàn : oceano oseani : oceana osmòl, -e te : tiom kiom osprù (te) : tuj (kiam) ost : oriento oster : ostro Osteria : Aŭstrio Osterian : Aŭstro osti : orienta ostia : oriento otèm : aŭtuno otemi : aŭtuna ov : ovo ov : pri ovel : birdo ovelia : birdejo ovibìj : ovoblanko ovin, -a : ŝaf(in)o ovini : ŝafa ovini (miad) : ŝafaĵo ovinia : ŝafejo oviʒèl : ovoflavo ovli : birda ovlit : birdido ovnit : ŝafido ovniti : ŝafida oʒe : eĉ oʒe is : eĉ si oʒepùr : tamen P pa : de (aganto) pac : paco paci : paca pacisma : pacismo pacìst : pacifisto, pacisto pacisti : pacista pacivi : paca pacizo : pacigi pad : vojeto, pado pagàn : pagano pain : peno, sufero paini : sufera, pena painic : pena paino : suferi paj : (salajr)pago pajad : pago pajli : pagebla pajo : pagi pajo ap : finpagi pajo ru : repagi pajor : paganto pak, paket : pakaĵo pak, pakit : pako, paketo pakel : pakaĵo Pakistàn : Pakistano pako : paki pakt : pakto pal : paliso, fosto palàt : palato palàz : palaco Palestìn, -a : Palestinano, -ino Palestini : palestina Palestinia : Palestino palm : palmo palmar : palmarbo palmaria : palmarbaro palva : pajlo pan : pano panèl : panelo panel : pato pang! : paf! panik : paniko panit : bulketo panor : panisto, bakisto panorama : panoramo panoria : panubutiko panpèk : patkuko pant : pantalono pantèr : pantero papa : paĉjo papigàl : papago papir : papero papiror : papervendisto papiroria : papervendejo papirovel : kajto papiruje : paperaĉoj papòl : papaveto par : paro par : pro, ĉar paràd : parado paradìz : paradizo parado : paradi paradòks : paradokso parafàl : paraŝuto parafalìst : paraŝutisto paragràf : paragrafo paraleli : paralela paralìz : paralizo paralìzo : paralizi paranoja : paranojo pardà : tial pardìz : perdriko parentez : krampo parfùm : parfumo parfumo : parfumi parfumor : parfumisto park : parko parkà? : kial? parkad : parkado parkaria : aŭtolasejo, parkejo parkia : parkejo parkistà : parkoloko parko : parki parlamènt : parlement paroja : paroĥo parojan : paroĥano paror : pastro, paroĥestro parsad : kialo, motivo part : parto partenor : asociano parti : parta particìp : participo partikel : ero, partikulo partikuli : speciala, partikulara partim : parte partinemo : partopreni partinemor : partoprenanto partìz : partio partizan : partiano pas : montpasejo pas : preter pasad : paso pasador : pasaĝero pasan (in -) : cetere pasen : pasinta, pasinto pasia : koridoro pasia : pasejo pasiòn : pasio pasionan : pasiiga pasionen : pasia, interesegiĝanta pasìtad : promeno pasìto : promeni pasivòrd : pasvorto Paska : Pasko paso : trapasi/pasigi paspòrt : pasporto past : pasto pasta : pastaĵoj (nudeloj) pastèm : hobio, tempoposigilo pasten : pasteĉo pastia : paŝtejo pastìl : pastelo pastòr : pastoro, pastro pastor,-a : paŝtisto, ŝafisto pat : piedo (besto) patàt : terpomo pater : patro pati : malsana patic : malsanema patid : malsano patien : malsanulo pativo : malsaniĝi patri : patra patria : patrujo patrid : patreco patrijìst : patrioto patrùl : patrolo pauz : paŭzo pav : pavimero pavad : pavimado paviliòn : pavilono pavo : pavimi pavri : malriĉa, kompatinda pavrid : malriĉeco pavrin, -a : malriĉulo, -ino pavrivo : malriĉiĝi pavrizo : malriĉigi paw : pavo pawo : pavi paʒ : paĝo pec : persiko pecar : persikarbo ped : plumo pedagòg : pedagogo pedagogic : pedagoga pedagogij : pedagogio pedàl : pedalo pedèl : plumsenpolvigilo pedi : pluma pedigràf : plumo, skribilo pej : malbona, malbone pejdufan : fetora pejes (de - ) : la plej malbona/e pejivo : malpliboniĝi pejòn : peonio pek : kuko peken : bakita pekite : kuketoj peko : baki pekor : bakisto pekoria : kukejo peks : peĉo pel : ŝelo, ŝamo, ledo peld : faldo peldo : faldo pelgrìn : pilgrimanto pelgrinad : pilgrimado pelikàn : pelikano pen : apenaŭ, ĵus penad : monpuno penalizo : puni pendèl : pendolo penisel : duoninsulo pensiòn : pensio, pensiono pensionad : emerita pensio, emeritiĝo pensionen : emerito pensionor : pensiano pent : farbo pentad : farbado pentèl : peniko pento : farbi pentor : farbisto pep : pipro pepar : piprarbo pepèl : piprujo pepen : piprita pepin : kapsiko pepo : pipri perblate : klaĉado, klaĉo perblato : klaĉi percekad : tento perceko : tenti percero : trodorloti percurad : ĵurrompo percuro : rompi ĵuron perdamo : fuŝi perdàv : pardono perdavo : pardonni perdeto : fari (ion malbonan) perfàl, -ad : kadukiĝo, dekadenco perfamos : fifama perfedi : perfida perfeti : perfekta perfetid : perfekteco perfetim : perfekte perfetizo : perfektigi perfòl : foliujo, teko peri : portebla, portanta peric : danĝera periferi : periferia perij : danĝero periòd : periodo periodi : perioda periodim : periode perisèl : portoseĝo perìto : perei perl : perlo perlàs : perdo perlaso : perdi permicad : konfuzo permicen : konfuzita permico : konfuzi pero : porti pero ap : forporti pero in : enporti pero niz : porti malsupren pero op : porti supren pero ru : reporti pero su : surhavi pero us : elporti peròn : kajo (stacidomo) peror : portisto persìl : petroselo persiudo : trodorloti perslòg, perslogad : turmentado perslogo : turmenti persòn : persono personad : personaro personi : persona personid : personeco personor : rolulo pert : furzo perto : furzi pertrubo : perturbi Perù : Peruo Peruan, -a : Peruano, -ino pervajo : devojigi pervenad : malhelpo, igo ne okazi perveno : malhelpi, igi ne okazi pervirad : perverso perviri : perversa perviro : pervesigi pervirtad : konfuziteco pervirten : konfuzita pervitad : malpermeso perviten : malpermesita pervìto : malpermesi pervòk : riproĉo pervoko : riproĉi perʒudad : kondamno perʒuden : kondamnito perʒudo : kondamni petròl : nafto petroli : nafta, naft- petroli pold : naftokampo petrolinàv : naftoŝipo pez : peco pianò : piano pib : grajno, kerneto (ekz. de pomo) pic : fiŝo picad : fiŝkaptado picikòs : fiŝosto, aristo picinèt : fiŝreto picivendia : fiŝvendejo picivendor : fiŝvendisto pico : fiŝ(kapt)i picor : fiŝkaptisto pict : bildo picta : piceo pictad : pentrarto picten : pentraĵo pictistorij : bildstrio picto : pentri pictor : pentristo pictoric : pentrinda pien : ebria pienad : ebrieco pienivo : ebriiĝi pienor : ebriulo pies : teatraĵo pigo : pinte enfiksi pik : montopinto, piko pikanti : spica pikel : pego pikèl : pioĉilo piknik : pikniko pikniko : pikniki pil : pilolo pilar : kolono, piliero pilòt : piloto pin : kvin pin : pinarbo pinc : fringo pindes : kvindek pindesi : kvindeka pindesjaren : kvindekjara pinel : naĝilo pingwin : pingveno pini : kvini Pinkòst : Pentekosto pint : pindo pios : pia piosad : pieco pipa : pipo pipo : pepi pir : piro piramid : piramido pirar : pirarbo pirar : pirujo piràt : pirato piratad : piratado Pirene : Pireneoj piso : pisi pistèl : pistilo pistòl : pistolo pistòn : piŝto pitsa : pico piv : trinkaĵo pivad : trinkado pivli : trinkebla pivo : trinki pivor : trinkanto piz : pizo piʒama : piĵamo placo : plaŭdi plag : bato plago : frapi plago ru : rebati plaj : plago plak : plato plakad : afiŝo plakade (seto, klevo) : afiŝi plan : plano planet : planedo plania : ebenaĵo plank : tabulo plano : plani plant : planto, kreskaĵo plantad : plantado plantia : plantejo planto : planti plantor : plantisto plas : loko plaso : lokigi plast : gipso plastik : plasto plastiki : plasta plastor : gipsisto plat : plado platàn : platano platèl : pleto plati : ebena, plata platia : altebenaĵo, plataĵo platifòrm : ambono, platformo platikàm : slabo platilavèl : telerlavilo platin : plateno platizo : platigi plaz : placo plaʒ : plaĝo, strando plet : plekto pleto : plekti plikad : plukado pliko : kolekti, pluki plob : plombo plobi : plumba plobor : tubisto ploj : ploro plojan vail : plorsaliko plojo : plori plopo : vadi plor : planko plos : pulo plosimerkad : bazaro de malnovaĵoj plozi : subita plozim : subite pluc : pluŝo plud : flako plug : plugilo plugo : plugi plugor : plugisto plum : pruno plumar : prunarbo plun : pulmo plundo : rabi plundor : rabisto plunonij : pneŭmonio pluràl : multnombro, pluralo po : por, cele al pocèr!, pocere! : atentu! pocerad : atento pocero : atenti pod : piedo podad, podiplàg : piedbato podan : piediranto podi : pieda, piedira podia : podio podibàl : futbalo podicera,-or : piedbeligistino podidìg : piedfingro podim : piede podin : peono podiprìt : piedspuro podistàl : piedestalo poditad : infanterio poditor : infanteriano poditrupe : infateriaj trupoj podo, podiplago : piedbati poèm : poemo poèt : poeto poetad : poezio poeti : poezia poetid : poezieco poj a poj : iom post iom poj, poje : iom da pok : poko pokibìb : poŝlibro pokilàmp : poŝlampo pokirekèl : kalkulilo pokirobor : poŝoŝtelisto pol : urbo pola : poluso polan : urbano polari : polusa pold : kampo polemik : polemiko polemiki : polemika polen (ki) : plena (je) poli : urba policentra : urbocentro polìco : poluri polihàl : urbodomo polikosèd : urbkonsilantaro polimàp : urba mapo polin : poleno poliplanad : urboplanado poliplano : urboplani poliplanor : urboplanisto politad : ŝtataneco, civitaneco politan : ŝtatano, civitano politik : politiko politiki : politika politikor : politikisto polìz : polico polizi : polica polizia : policejo polizor : policano, policisto polk : popolo polkad : loĝantaro polki : popola polnad : farĉo polnen : plenigita, farĉita polni : abunda polnid : abundeco polnigràf : inkofonta skribilo polnim : abunde polno (de bak) : plenigi la benzinujon polno (ki) : plenigi (je) pols : polekso, dikfingro Polsk, -a : Polo, -ino Polski : Pola Polskia : Pollando polt : fosto polutad : poluado poluto : polui poluto : polui polutor : poluanto pomad : ŝmiraĵo pomenad : rememorigo pomeno : memorigi pomòz : permesilo pomozad : permeso pomozo : permesi, ebligi pompos : pompa ponit : poneo pont : ponto pontin : pontono popel : poplo populari : populara por : truo, fosaĵo porel : poreo porfir : porfiro poro : bori porselàn : porcelano porsiòn : porcio port : haveno portàl : pordego portik : arkadaro portràt : portreto Portuga : Portugalio Portugan, -a : Portugalo, -ino Portugi : Portugala pos : post, post kiam, poste posdetad : imitado posdeto : imiti posdetor : imitanto posdomòr : postmorgaŭ posdota : nepino posedad : posedo posedi : poseda posedo : posedi posedor : posedanto posen : malfrua posgèn : ido posgenad : idaro posgenen : plijunulo, pli juna posjèd : deserto, postmanĝo poskide : genepoj posmeno : ŝanĝi la ideon posmidià : posttagmezo posmori : postmorta posnad : malfruo posni : lasta posnigenen : postnaskito pospàj : nepagitaĵo posperad : prokrasto pospero : prokasti posrazi losiòn : postraza ŝmiraĵo posslogad : postsekvo posslogi : postsekva posslogor : posteulo possòn : nepo post : poŝto postàd : pozicio postemi : posta posti : poŝta posti trapàj : poŝtmandato postia : poŝtoficejo postikàrt : poŝtkarto postimàrk : poŝtmarko postimarko : afranki postirestan : poŝto restanta postor : poŝtisto postrano : posttreni posuntad : procenteco posunte : elcentoj posvenad : posteularo posvenor : posteulo, (pra)ido posweri : postmilita pot : poto potàs : potaso pote : por ke potel : marmito potenad : aparteno poteno : aparteni potor : potisto potoria : potfarejo pov : pulvoro pozitivi : positiva prag : peto prago : peti, demandi pragor : petanto pratiki : praktika pratìz : ekzerco pratìzo : praktiki, ekzerci sin predi : preta predik : prediko prediko : prediki predizo : pretigi prej : preĝo prejo : preĝi prejo : preĝo preko : peki pres : gazetaro presad : premo presèl : presilo, elpremilo presèrn : gladilo presikokèl : premkuirilo preso : premi prest : brusto pri : unua pri eld : sokurismo, unua helpo prieldi bag : sako de unua helpo prigenen : unuanaskito prigusad : prefero priguso : preferi prijad : plezuro prijan : agrabla prijèd : mantenmanĝo prijen : (mi) ĝojas prijim : mi petas, bonvolu prijo : plaĉi prikad : juko priklasi : unuaklasa priko : juki prim : unue prinitad : penetrado prinìto : penetri prins, -a : princ(in)o prinudad : rekvicio prinudo : rekvizicii prirèg : prioritato prisedan : prezidanto, prezidento prist : pastro prit : spuro privati : privata priz : prezo, premio prizic : precioza prizilìst : prezlisto prizivoko : diskuti la prezon priʒe : prefere pro : antaŭ, antaŭe pro id ru : tien kaj reen pro reg : rekte antaŭen prob : provo probàs : propono probaso : proponi problèm : problemo probo : provi procekad : serĉado procekor : serĉisto procepad : akcepto procepia : akceptejo procepic : akceptema procepo : akcepti, bonvenigi procèr : singardo proceri : singarda procìzi : preciza procizid : precizeco procìzo : precizigi prodato : ĝisdatigi prodàv : provizaĵo prodavo : provizi prodèl : avantaĝo prodeli : profita prodelo ov : profiti je prodèz : promeso prodezo : promesi prodiga : ĝeto prodikad : prezeno prodiko : prezenti prodùt : produkto produtad : produktado produto : produkti produtor : produktanto profalia : krutegaĵo profènt : ventŝirmilo profesiòn : profesio profesor : profesoro profìt : profito profloro : prosperi progenad : nasko progeno : naski progràm : programo progrès : progreso progùr : ambicio proguri : ambicia prohàl : antaŭĉambro proìtad : daŭrigo proìto : pluiri, pluigi proja : pruo projèt : projekto prokaro : liveri prolongo : plilongigi promogad : prokuro promuvad : avanco promuvo : avanci propàrt : antaŭo, fronto propasad : preterpaso propaso : preterpasi propìv : trinkmono propolia, propòl : ĉirkaŭurbo prorèg : rekten proregad : ircelo prosàd : ĉeesto prosàn : ĉeestanta prosemo : ŝajnigi prosès : proceso proseto : prezenti proskùz : preteksto proslogo : postkuri proso : puŝi prospèk : perspektivo prospeko : konsideri prostajan : malprovizora prostalad : prezentado prostalo : reprezenti prostalor : reprezentanto prostituta : prostituita prostreno : persistege labori protèc : ĉetuko protegad : protekto protege : kondomo protego : ŝirmi, protekti protelad : ircelo protestan : protestanto protesto : protesti provado : antaŭeniri provero : certigi, kontroli provìns : provinco provìto : oferti provizad : provizado provìze : provizaĵoj provìzo : provizi provòrd : proverbo proʒivad : pluvivo proʒivo : pluvivi pru : frua, frue pru morna (be -) : frumatene pruv : pruvo pruvo : pruvi publicid : reklamado publicizo : reklami publik : publiko publiki : publiki publiki gardin : publika ĝardeno publizo : publikigi puding : pudingo puh! : fi! puj : puso pujèl : pustulo pujo : pusi pukel : akno pul : kuglo pulovar : pulovero puls : pulso pump : pumpilo pumpo : pumpi pund : pundo, funto punt : punkto punti : ekzakta, preciza puntid : akurateco puntim : ekzakte, precize pupa : pupo pur : tamen pur : tamen purèj : kaĉo puri : pura purid : pureco pus : manradiko, pojno pusihorèl : pojna horloĝo pust : pugno pustad : pugnobato puten : putra puto : putriĝi puv : polvo puvisugèl : polvsuĉilo puvizo : polvigi R rab : predo rabic : rabia rabij : rabio rabin : rabeno rabovel : rabobirdo raco : impetegi rad : vojo radi : voja radiatòr : radiatoro radibèr : vojrando radimàp : stratmapo radiò : radioaparato radiogràf : radiografio radivarke : strataj laboroj rail : relo raina : reĝlando raitad : (ĉeval)rajdado raito : rajdi raitor : ĉevalrajdanto raj, -a : reĝ(in)o raji : reĝa raket : rakedo, batileto ral : (lum)radio ram : brako rame : maniko Ramel (de) : la Maniko, Manika maro ramisèl : brakseĝo, fotelo ran : vico rap : bufo rari : malofta, rara rarim : malofte, rare ras : raso rast : branĉo rat : rato raugo : leonbleki rav : napo ravizan : rava ravizen : ravi razèl : razilo razilàz : razila klingo razo (sia) : razi (sin) razòn : racio razonli : inteligenta, penskapabla, racia real : reala realad : realeco realizo : realigi recèpt : recepto redeto : refari redezo : ripeti, rediri reg : rajto reg : rekto, rekta reg (avo -) : rajti regel : regulo regeno : renaskiĝi regi : prava regìm : reĝimo regiòn : regiono regiskrìv : ortografio regisor : reĝisoro registèl : magnetofono, surbendigilo registen : registrita registo : registri reglad : regularo reglizo : reguligi rego : regi regor : reganto reguli : regula regulim : regule rekad : kalkulo rekàrg : reŝargo, reŝarĝo rekargo : reŝargi, reŝarĝi reken : kalkulo (restoracio k.s.) reko : kalkuli rekomendad : rekomendo rekomendo : rekomendi rekonad : rekono rekono : rekoni rektangli : rektangula religiòn : religio religios : religia rem : remilo remad : remado remibàt : remboato remo : remi ren : kuro renivàg : kuraŭto reno : kuri reno ap : forkuri renor : kuranto, kuriero (ŝako) reparad : riparo reparo : ripari replaso : anstataŭ(ig)i republik : respubliko republikan : republikano res : ripozo residià : ripoztago resignad : rezigno resigno : rezigni reso : ripozi rest : resto restoria : restoracio restorior : restoraciisto resultad : rezulto resumo : resumi retàl : rakonto retalo : rakonti retalor : rakontisto reuma : reŭmatismo reveno : reveni (veni denove) revìz : revuo revìzo : revidi revìzo (a -) : ĝis la revido revolusiòn : revolucio revolvar : revolvero revos : ree, denove rezervo : rezervi rib : ripo ribes : ribo ric : riĉa ricad : riĉeco, riĉaĵo rifel : karabeno rig : rigida, malfleksebla rij : rivereteo rikel : sulko rimen : rimeno ring : ringo ris : ŝiro risad : ŝirado risk : risko risko : riski riso : ŝiri rist : gratvundeto risto : grati ritma : ritmo riv : riverero rivibèr : bordo riz : rizo rob : ŝtelo robo : ŝteli robor : ŝtelisto rod : radiko roga : sekalo roit : brueto roj : ruĝa roj bet : beto rojic : ruĝeta rojivo : ruĝiĝi rok : ŝtonego, roko roket : raketo (por flugi) rol : rado rola : rolo rolikròn : radrando roliskalia : eskalatoro rolo : ruliĝi romàn : romano Roman, -a : Romano, -ino ron : rondo ronco : ronki rond : rondiro, turneo ronkrosia : rondirejo ros : roso rosk : kano rost : rostaĵo rosten : rostita rosto : rosti roz : rozo rozarel : rozario rozi : rozkolora ru : reen, retroen ru-, rui : retro-, re-, malantaŭa ru-sed : malantaŭa seĝo ruaktad : reago ruakto : reagi rucij : respeguliĝo rucijo : respeguli ruco : movetiĝi rud : blasfemo rudèl : malavantaĝo rudo : blasfemi rufàl : refalo rufalo : refali ruflùd : refluo rug : malglata, raspa rugbi : rugbeo rugono a : rezisti al ruin : ruino ruino : difekti, domaĝi, ruinigi ruis : brueto ruisad : bruetado ruiso : brueti ruja : fundo ruk : dorso rukel : dorsapogilo rukisàk : dorsosako ruklamo : reklami rukòp : elaĉetmono rukopo : elaĉeti rukrativo : refortiĝi rulaco : malstreĉiĝi rulano : malrapidiĝi rum : bruo rumad : konfuza voĉbruo Rumàn, -a : Rumano, -ino Rumani : Rumana Rumania : Rumanujo rumàrk : rimarko rumèn : rememor(aĵ)o rumenad : memoro rumeno : memori rumino : malgrandi rumo : brui rupa : raŭpo rupaino ov : penti pri rupajad : repagd rupàrt : malantaŭo rupezo : fliki ruplago : rebati ruplàn : fono ruplòj : bedaŭro ruplojo : bedaŭri ruprìz : rekompenco ruprìzo : rekompenci rur : direktilo (de ŝipo) Rus, -a : Rus(in)o Rusi : Rusa Rusia : Rusio rusk : skua movo ruspèk : respekto ruspekèl : retrospegulo ruspekli : respektinda ruspeko : respekti rusunad : resaniĝo rusuno : resaniĝi ruteno : reteni ruto : rukti rutrajo : retiri ruv : fendeto ruvarmo (sia) : revarmigi (sin) ruvenad : reveno ruveno : reveni ruvia : fendego ruvirti : reversa ruvirtim : reverse ruvòk : respondo ruvokèl : respondilo ruvokli : respondeca ruvoklid : respondeco ruvoko : respondi ruvolto : ribeli ruzàt : dorso (de folio k.a.) ruʒ : rusto ruʒen : rusta ruʒivo : revivi S sa : tiel sab : sapo Sabadia : sabato sad : stato sag : rakonto sait, -a : sankta, sanktul(in)o saitizo : sanktigi sak : granda, tola sako sakit : saketo sal : ĉambro salad : salato salàm : salamo salm : salmo salòn : salono salt : salo salten : saligita salti : sala salutad : saluto saluto : saluti sam : kune samad : aro samàj bun : des pli bone samàj pej : des pli malbone samivo : kuniĝi samòl, -e : tiom multe da samp (po -) : ekzemplo (ekzemple) sampel : samplo samplar : ekzemplero san : estulo sand : sablo sandi : sabla sandwìc : sandviĉo sant : kanto santo : kanti santor, -a : kantisto, -ino sar : sorĉo sardin : sardino sark : ĉerko sat : sufiĉe sati : sata sativo : satiĝi, kontentiĝi satizad : sateco satizan : satiga satizen : kontenta satizo : kontentigi, satigi satizo (sia - ki) : kontentiĝi sato : sufiĉi savad : savo savi : certa, sekura savibùj : savbuo savid : sekureco savigìnt : savzono saviròl : kroma rado savo : savi savor : savisto sed : sidilo, seĝo sedad : kunsido sedan : sidanta sedel : selo sedia : semajno sediàl : semajna gazeto sediu : semajna sedo : sidi sedo niz : sidiĝi seg : segilo sego : segi segoria : segejo seil : velo seilibàt : velboato seilibàt : velŝipo seilo : velboati sekrèt : sekreto sekretar : sekretmeblo sekreti : sekreta sekretor, -a : sekretar(in)io seks : sekso seksi : seksa sekùnd : sekundo sel : seĝo selerij : celerio semi : ŝajna semid : ŝajno semim : ŝajne seminar : seminario semli : ŝajna, simila semo : ŝajni sendad : sendo sendo : sendi sendor : sendinto seni : maljuna, malnova senid : maljuneco senin, -a : maljunul(in)o senivo : maljuniĝi senivo : maljuniĝi sens : senso sensivid : sentemo sensivizad : sentemigo sensivizo : sentemigi sep : sep sepdes : sepdek sepi : sepa sepli : blinda seplid : blindeco seplim : blinde seplin : blindulo seplivo : blindiĝi seplizo : blindigi September : Septembro seric : seria serij : serio serios : grava serios : serioza seriosad : seriozeco serp : falĉilo serva : servistino servan : servisto serviet : buŝtuko servìz : servo servo : servi servor : kelnero ses : ses sesdes : sesdek sesi : sesa sesta : fratino seto : meti seto niz : meti sev : semo, greno sevèl : semilo sevo : semi sezòn : sezono sfisèl : fajfilo sfiso : fajfi sfor : peno, strebo sfori : pena sforo : peni, strebi sia : sin sia-servìz : memserverjo siadifèns : sindefendo siafedad : memfido siafedan : memfida sian : cigno siang : serpento siaregad : memrego siaregan : memrega siavad : posedeco, posedaĵo siavi : propra siavic : egoista siavisma : egoismo siavìst : egoisto siavisti : egoista siavor : posedanto sidra : cidro siedan : taŭga siedo : taŭgi siens : scienco siensi : scienca siensist : scienculo sig : signo sigàr : cigaro sigaret : cigaredo sigèl : aviztabulo sigel : sigelo sigèl (radi-) : vojinidikilo signàl : signalo signalo : signali sigo : signi sikàd : cikado sikel : biciklo siklìst : biciklisto siklo : bicikli siklor : biciklanto sikurel : fandaĵo (por sekurigi elektran cirkviton) sikurid : sekureco silàb : silabo silad : silento silan : silenta silk : silko silki : silka silkivèrm : silka raŭpo silo : silenti sim : tiel simbòl : simbolo simboli : simbola simbolizo : simboli simbolizo : simboligi simfonij : simfonio simpatic : simpatia simptòm : simptomo simte : tiel ke sin : senco sinad : signifo sinagòg : sinagogo sino : signifi sinpolen : signifplena sintàks : sintakso sintèz : sintezo sintezi : sinteza sior : sinjoro Siria : Sirio Sirian : Siria, Siriano sirk : cirko sirven : arĝento sirveni : arĝenta siso : sibli sist : soifo sistèm : sistemo sistemi : sistema sisti : soifa sisto : soifi sitia : situo sito : situigi situasiòn : situacio siu : sia siud, -ad : kutimo siuden : alkutimita siudi : kutima siudim : kutime siudìto a, ki : frekventi, vizitadi siuditor : kutimulo siudivad : alkutimiĝo siudivo : kutimiĝi siudizo : kutimigi siudo : kutimi siuri : certa siurid : certeco siurim : certe skabij : skabio skadra : eskadreto skail : skvamo skal : ŝtup(et)aro skala : skalo skalia : ŝtuparo skalt : splito skalto : krevi, fendi, eksplodi skand : honto skandàl : skandalo skanden : hontema skandi : hontiga skando : honti skar : cikatro skarlàt : skarlato skedel : slipo skeld : kiraso skeldan : testudo skeldian : krustaco skeldo : kirasi sken : sceno skenia : scenejo skerpi : akra skif : ardezo skij : skio skijo : skii skijor : skieur skipad : ekipo skise : tondiloj skiz : skizo skizo : skizi sklav : sklavo sklavad : sklaveco skob : balailo skobo : balai skol : lernejo skoli : lerneja skolibàg : sako de lernanto skolor, -a : lernant(in)o skopo : konsideri, esplori Skot, -a : Skoto(in)o Skotia : Skotio skraj : skrapo skrajo : skrapi skren : ekrano skrin : ujo, ingo skrit : letero skritikìst : leterkesto skritipapir : leterpapero skrivad : skribmaniero skriven : skibaĵo skrivimakin : tajpilo skrivitàb : skribotablo skrivo : skribi, verki skrivor : verkisto skropen : kripla skropo : kripligi skruco : ĉifi skruk, skrukad : friponaĵo skruko : friponi skrukor : fripono skrupen : lamulo skrupi : kruta skruv : ŝraŭbo skruvirèl : ŝraŭbilo skruvo : ŝraŭbi skucad : aŭdo skuco : aŭskulti skucor : aŭskultanto skudel : pelveto skuld : ŝildo skulpo : skulpti skulpor : skulptisto skur : zorgo skuran : zorgema skuri : zorgema skuro ov : zorgi pri skut : skuo, tremo skuto : skuti, tremi skuz : senkulpigo skuze : pardonu skuzo : senkulpigi slac : malfirma slam : koto slami : kota slamitegèl : kotŝirmilo slan : elano slano : elĵetiĝi slej : tavolo slic : glata slim : simple slimak : limako slimi : simpla slimid : simpleco slimizad : simpligo slimizo : simpligi slip : slip slipad : glito, joro slipi : glita slipo : gliti, jori slit : tranĉaĵo slivo : salivi slizad su jas : glaciglitkuraro slizicùs : glitŝuo slizo : gliti slog : sekvo slogan : laŭ slogàn : slogano slogo : sekvi slogor : disĉiplo, sekvanto slok : seruro slokor : seruristo Slovàk, -a : Slovako, -ino Slovaki : Slovaka Slovakia : Slovakio sluk : ezoko sluz : solvo sluzo : solvi smal : emajlo smeràld : smeraldo smij : rideto smijo : rideti smir : ŝmirgraso smiro : ŝmiri smitia : forĝejo smito : forĝi smitor : forĝisto snev : neĝo snevi : neĝa snevo : neĝa snicad : terno snico : terni snit : tajlorado snitel : bovidsteko snito : tajlori snitor : tajloro snivad : naĝado snivia : naĝejo snivo : naĝi snur : ŝuŝnuro snuro : nodi la ŝnuron so : esti sobri : sobre sofa : sofo soin : sonĝo, revo soino : sonĝi, revi soj : plorsingulto sojo : plorsingulti sok : ŝtrumpeto sokèl : lignoŝuo sol : suno sola : plandumo sold : salajro soldàt : soldato, militisto solden : salajrulo Soldia : dimanĉo solem : nur solen : nura, sola solenad : soleco soli : suna solibàn : sunbano solibràn : sunbrunigita solibrano : sunbruniĝi solibrèn : sunfrapo solifàl : sunsubiro soliflòr : sunfloro, helianto soliplàg : sunfrapo solitegèl : sunombrelo solnor, -a : fraŭl(in)o solokle : sunokulvitroj som : sama, mem soma : somero somalden : samaĝa somi : simila somisìn : sinonimo somivo a : simili somtemi : samtempa somu : somera son : filo sop : dormo sopimedel : dormigilo sopisàk : dormsako sopisàl : dormejo sopivagòn : dormvagono sopo : dormi sorde : rubaĵoj sordèl : rubujo sorèl : sekigilo sori : seka soriplùm : seka pruno sorizo : sekigi soro : sekiĝi sort : speco, stato, maniero sort : speco sos : saŭco sosiad : socio, societo sosial : sociala sosialìst : socialisto sosior : asociano sosìz : klobaso sovi : mola sovi vod : dolĉa akvo sovid : moleco sovim : dolĉe sovizad : dolĉigo sovizo : dolĉigi spad : glavo spag : ŝnureto spagete : spagetoj spain : araneo spaininèt : araneaĵo spajo : dissemi spal : ŝovelilo spaldo -> swaldo spano : sterni sparad : ŝparaĵo sparel : pasero sparen denie : ŝparaĵoj sparikàs : ŝparkaso sparo : ŝpari sparʒ : asparago spas : spaco spat : ŝpato spato : ŝpati spedisiòn : ekspedicio spek : elvido, vidaĵo spekad : spektado spekèl : speguleto speko : regardi, spekti spekor, -ador : rigardanto spektad : spektaklo spektador : spektanto spekujo : rigardaĉi spel : rapide speli : rapida spelid : rapideco spelikùrs : intensa kurso spelitren : rapida trajno spelo : rapidi sper (-ad) : espero spero : esperi spes : specio spesial : speciala spesialad : specialeco spesialìst : specialisto spesializad : specialigo, fakigo spesializo : specialigi, fakigi spez : spico spic : punto spieto : gvati spij : ŝpruco spija : fonto spijo od : ŝpruci el, elsalti el spiken : pikstangetaĵo spin : dorno spinàc : spinaco sping : pinglo spion : spiono spionad : spionado spiono : spioni spirt : spirito spirti : spirita spit : pinto spiti : pinta spitihore : svarmhoroj splen : lieno splendi : splendora splendid : splendoro sponʒ : spongo sport : sporto sportivàg : sportaŭto sportor : sportisto sprigel : skumoderigilo sprijèl : ŝprucigilo sprijo : ŝprucigi sprit : salto sprito : salti spuld : ŝultro spum : ŝaŭmo spumi : ŝaŭma sput : kraĉo, sputo sputo : kraĉi, sputi sta : loko stab : apogilo, piliero stabli : stabila stabo : apogi sin stadia : stadiono stadota : vicfilino stafel : bretaro stag : ŝafto stajad : restado stajo : resti stala : stalo stala (kwali-) : ĉevalejo stalo : instali, starigi stamata : vicpatrino stamp : stampo stampa : gravuraĵo stan : staranta stang : lageto stankàb : telerŝranko stap : paŝo stapa : etapo stapater : vicpatro staro : rigardadi start, -ad : starto startèl : startilo starto : starti stasia : stacidomo stasòn : vicfilo stat : ŝtato statinvarken : ŝtatoficisto statùj : statuo staʒ : etaĝo stek : bifsteko stel : stelo step : ŝtupo stepa : stepo stepel : piedingo stepo in : en(aŭtobus)iĝi stepo niz/us : el(aŭtobus)iĝi sticèl, fojisticèl : fajroestingilo stico : estingi stiel : ŝtalo stielindustrij : ŝtalindustrio stig : piko stigèl : pikilo, pikincito stigo : piki stigòn : cikonio stijan : brilega stijo : trembrili stik : vergo, bastoneto stikel : etiketo stim (-ad) : estimo stimo : estimi stin : stano stir : pafo stirad : pafado stiro : pafi sto : stari sto op : stariĝi, ekstari stof : ŝtofo stokia : varejo stol : fiera stolad : fiereco stomàg : stomako stomagi : stomaka stonad : miro stonan : miriga stonen (so - ) : miri stono : mirigi stop : halto stopad : ĉesigo stopo : haltigi, halti (por ĉiam) stor : garbejo stordi : solida storij : rakonto stot : ekbato stotibàr : bufro stoto : ekbati strad : strato stradit : strateto strag : teruro stragen : terurita stragi : terura straik : striko straiko : striki straikor : strikanto strango : strangoli strangor : strangolisto strani : stranga, kurioza stranid : strangeco, kuriozeco stranior : fremdulo straniori : fremda stren : strebo stribòrd : tribordo, dekstro (de ŝipo) strig : severa strigic : severmora strij : strio strijo : streki striko : triki strit : mallarĝa stritad : mallarĝeco stritia : istmo stritpàs : markolo strizen : strikta strizo : kunpremi, streĉi strom : fluo struad : konstruado struc : struto strudel : fruktopasteĉo struen : konstruaĵo struja : konstruejo struo : konstrui struor : konstruisto stuarda : stevardino stub : trunko stud : studo studan : studanto studia : kabineto studo : studi stufad : asfiksio stufo : sufokiĝi stul : tabureto stum : mirkonsternita stumad : mirkonsterno stumen : mirkonsternita stumo : mirkonsterni stupi : stulta stuvel : stovo, hejtoforno stuven : raguo su : sur sube : super subebèl : belega subeflevo : superflugi subehuman : superhoma subekrean : superstiĉa subemantèl : surtuto, supervesto subemerkad : superbazaro, supermekato subepaso : superpasi Subes Kort : supera kortumo subetàl : ĉefe, super ĉio subetàl : precipe, antaŭ ĉio subevàld : hegemonio subi : supra subia : plafono subjèt : subjekto suc : suko suci : suka sud : sudo Sudafrika : Sud-Afriko Sudafrikan, -a : Sud-Afrikano, -ino sudàv : aldono, atribuaĵo sudi : suda suflùj : inundo suflujo : inundi sugo : suĉi suj : malpura sujid : malpureco sujo : malpurigi suker : sukero sukrar : sukerujo sukri : sukera sukribèt : sukerbeto suksès : sukceso sul, -e : tia(j) sulasli : findinda sulf : sulfuro sum : sumo sumad : sumo sumo : sumi sun : sana sunad : sano sunemo : preni sur sin sungo : (ŝip)perei sunòm : kromnomo sunomo : kromnomi suntad : cento sunte : cent suntjàr : jarcento sup : supo supàj : pagpluso supajo : pluspagi supar : supujo superad : subteno supero : subteni suplàs : supraĵo, surafco supolni : aldona suprìz : surprizo suprìzo : surprizi suprù : tuj sur : acidgusta susèt : pluso suseti : plusa sutad : kudrado sutàks : superimposto sutenad : subteno suteno : subteni sutimakin : stebilo suto : kudri sutor, -a : modisto suvenir : memoraĵo suvizo : superrigardi suvizor : superrigardanto swaj : dolĉa swaldad : lutado swaldo : luti swaldor : lutisto Swed, -a : Svedo, -ino Swedi : Sveda Swedia : Svedio swel : ŝveliĝo swelo : ŝveliĝi swet : ŝvito sweto : ŝviti swin : porko swini : porka Swis, -a : Sviso, -ino Swisia : Svisio, Svislando T ta : cin tab : tablo tabàk : tabako tabakor : tabakvendisto tabakoria : tabakejo tabel : tabelo tabitèc : tablotuko tabitèc : tablotuko tag : tegmento tagad : tegmentado tagikamar : subtegmentejo tago : tegmenti tagor : tegmentisto taj : ligo tajo : ligi taks : imposto taksì : taksio taksili : impostebla taksipajor : impostpaganto tal : ĉio(n) tal, -e : ĉiu(j) (adj.) talar : telero Talesaite : Sanktulara Festo tali : tuta talia : ĉie talim : tute talim ne : tute ne talmogan : ĉiopova talprosàn : ĉieesta talun : ĉiu talvos : ĉiam talzavan : ĉioscia tan : laca tanad : laceco tanivo : laciĝi tapìz : tapiŝo tarbàn : tamburo tarìf : tarifo tarn : gudro tart : torto tas : taso task : tasko tastim : blindopalpe taur : taŭro, virbovo taz : procento, poo tcek : ĉeko Tcek, -a : Ĉeĥ(in)o tcekar : ĉekaro Tceki : Ĉeĥa Tcekia : Ĉeĥio tcekibìb : ĉeklibreto te : ke, ol teatra : teatro tec : teksaĵot, tuko tecindustrij : teksindustrio teco : teksi tecor : teksisto tegèl : pluvombrelo tegia : ŝirmejo tego : ŝirmi tej : teo tejar : tearbo tejèl : tekruĉo teknik : teĥniko tekst : teksto tel : celo telefòn : telefono telefonad : telefonvoko telefoni bib : telefona libro telefoni cal : telefonvoko telefoni kabin : telefonbudo telefono : telefoni telegrafo : telegrafi telegràm : telegramo televìz : televido tèlevizèl : teledividilo telo (a) : celi tem : tempo, epoko tema : temo tempel : templo temperatùr : temperaturo tenìs : teniso teno : teni tensad : streĉo tenso : streĉi tent : tendo tepi : varmeta, tepida ter : tero, agro, bieno teràs : terraso teri : tera terinòs : ternukso, arakido teriskùt : sismo, tertremo teristàʒ : teretaĝo terivèrm : lumbriko, tervermo term : limo, pagdato term : termino termoflàk : varmbotelo termometer : termometro terori : terura terorizo : terurigi tez : tezo tezòr : trezoro ti : cia tìa : la cia(n), ciaj(n) ticad : kvieteco tici : trankvila, kvieta ticid : kvieteco ticivo : trankviliĝi ticizel : kvietigilo ticizo : trankviligi, kvietigi tiedad : enuo tiedan : enua tiedo : enui tigel : tegolo tiger : tigro tiket : tikedo tilie : mil timar : ĉarpento tin : fajna, maldika tink : inko tinkar : inkujo tint : kolornuanco tintad : tinkturo tinto : tintkuri tintor : tintkuristo tintoria : tintkurejo tio : tro tiomòl, -e : tro multa(j) tiot, -a : onkl(in)o tipiki : tipa tipo : tajpi tis : ĝis tis num : ĝis nun tis pru : ĝis baldaŭ titel : titolo to : al ci togo : tuŝi toilet : necesejo toileti bag : tualetsaketo toileti papir : neceseja papero tojad : fandiĝo tojo : fandiĝi tolad : tolero tolan : tolerema told : ŝirmkovrilego tolo : elteni, toleri tolsad : pacienco tolsan : pacienca tom : volumo tomàt : tomato ton : tuno top : korko, ŝtopilo topitrajèl : korktirilo topo : ŝtopi tor : turo torm : ventego, ŝtormo tormad : fulmotondro tormad : fulmotondro tormij : turmento tormijo : turmenti torto : torturi tortor : torturisto tovel : tualettuko tra : tra tra tal : tuta (en la -) trabàr : baro trabaro : bari trabàt : pramŝipo traceko : traserĉo tracepad : percepto trad : metio tradavo : transdoni tradezo : buŝtraduki, interpreti tradezor : buŝtradukisto, interpretisto tradiga : digo tradisiòn : tradicio tradomad : transloĝiĝo tradomo : transloĝiĝi tradutad : traduko traduto : traduki tradutor : tradukisto traf : ĉifo trafàr : traveturo trafik : trafiko trafolo : foliumi tragedij : tragedio traito : perfidi traitor : perfidanto trajèl : pafrisorto trajo : tiri trak : pisto, vojstreko traktòr : traktoro tralijad : transfuzo tramenad : pripensado trameno : mediti tramìd : inter tramidor : peranto tramvàj : tramo tranavad : tranavigo trano : treni tranoco : tranokti tranomo : mencii transpòrt : transporto transporto : transporti trap : kaptilo trapartad : disdividi trapasi : provizora traplagad : kontaĝo traplagi : kontaĝa traplago : kontaĝi trapo : enkapti trar : tirkesto trasad : desegnado trasen : desegnaĵo trasen film : movobildoj traskucad : aŭskultumado traskuco : aŭskultumi traso : desegni trasor : desegnisto trastàp : malobeo de leĝo trastapo : malobei leĝon trastepo : ŝanĝi (trajnon) trasujo : desegnaĉi trat : trajto tratemi : provizora tratemor : provizora laboristo traumatizo : animvundi travàd : trapaŝado travèst : maskovesto travesto : maskovesti trawàn : dum tremo : tremi tren : trajno, vagonaro tretad : traktado treto : trakti tri : tri triangel : triangulo trides : tridek tridesad : trideko trij : tria trik : ruzaĵo trikic : ruza tris : frostotremo triso : frostotremi trist : malgaja tristad : malgajo trit : triono trob : popolamaso trofad : frotato trofel : truto trofo : froti trolebùs : trolebuso trom : tondro tromad : fulmo tromiplàg : fulmofrapo tromo : tondri tron : trono tropik : tropiko trost : prujno trotia : trotuaro tru : tra (volumeno) trubad : ĝeno truban : ĝena trubel : ĝenaĵo trublivo : ĝeniĝi trubo : ĝeni trubor : ĝenanto trug : fraŭdo trugo : fraŭdi trump : atuto trumpo : atuti trumujen : tramalseka trup : trupo trupasad : kontrabando trupasor : kontrabandisto trur : funebro truri : funebra truro : funebri truvizi : travidebla tu : ci tub : tubo tuc : malbrila tudad : murdo tudo : mortigi tudor : murdisto tuf : fasketo tufel : pantoflo tulip : tulipo tuna : tinuso tunèl : tunelo Tunisia : Tunizio Tunisian, -a : Tuniziano, -ino tupi : malakra turisma : turismo turìst : turisto Turk, -a : Turk(in)o turkan : meleagro Turki : Turka Turkia : Turkio turtèl : turto tutèl : hupo tuto : hupi U u/un : (singulara nedefinita artikolo) ude : sub udenìzi : humiliga udenìzo : humiliigi udepàs : subpasejo udeseto : submeti udesìg : subskribo udesigo : subskribi udestàʒ : subetaĝo udetàg : subtegmento udetàs : subtelero udetrèn : metroo, subtrajno udeveste : subvestaĵoj udìto : trasuferi, sperti udra : lutro uf! : fu! ugel : strigo ulker : ulcero un : oni un : unu unaltem : unu la alia(n), reciproke ungo : oleumi uni : unika unid : unueco unifòrm : uniformo uniformi : uniforma uniformizo : uniformigi uniòn : unio unituni : unutona unitunid : unutoneco univèrs : universo universi : universa, universala universitad : universitato univo : unuiĝi univoci : unuanima univocim : unuanime unizad : unuigo unizati : unuflanaka unizen : unuigita Unizen Nasione : Unuiĝintaj Nacioj Unizen Raina : Unuigita Reĝlando Unizen State Ameriku : Usono unizo : unuigi unojen : unuokulo unpersoni : unupersona unvos : unufoje urin : urino Urugwàj : Urugvajo urʒad : urĝeco urʒan : urĝa us : el, ekster us sezòn : ekster sezono usbarko : elŝipiĝi usblato : disklaĉi uscago : elpeli uscèp : elekto uscepo : elekti uscizo : eltranĉi uscopo : elĉerpi usdaten : postdata usdàv : eldono usdavo : eldoni usdavor : eldonisto usdezo : eldiri usdikad : montrado usdolo : konsoli usdupo : elakviĝi usfàl : hazardo usfalim : hazarde usfindad : eltrovo, invento usfindo : inventi, eltrovi usfindor : inventisto usfleso : elspiri usflujo : elflui usgazi tub : ellastubo usi : ekstero usia : ekstere (de) usim : krom, ekster usìt : elirejo uskarʒado : fortimigi uskàz : okazo usklàj : ekkrio usklajo : ekkrii usklaro : klarigi uskluzo : ekskludi uskomuniono : ekskomuniki uskòn : konfeso uskono : konfesi uskònt : rabato uskòt : eltranĉi uskoto : eltranĉi uskùlp : senkulpigo uskulpe : pardonu uskulpo : senkulpigi uslànd : alilande, eksterlande uslandi : eksterlanda uslandor : eksterlandano uslaso : ellasi uslifro : liberigi uslivad : bonegeco uslivan : bonega uslivo : majstri usmigran : elmigrinto usmoden : eksmoda usnemad : escepto usnemo : escepti usnumaro : listigi usordeni : eksterordinara uspàj : elspezo uspajo : elspezi uspaso : okazi usperij : sperto usperijen : sperta usperizad : eksperimento usperizo : eksperimenti uspero : elporti, elteni usploro : esplori usplozo : eksplodi uspolno : superŝuti, superfavori uspòrt : eksporto usporto : eksporti uspràg : postulo usprago : postuli usprès, -ad : esprimo uspreso : esprimi uspròb : elprovo usproso : elpelo usrenad : ekskurso usrolo : malvolvi ussènd : elsendo ussendo : elsendi usstàl : elmontrado, ekspozicio usstalo : elmontri, ekspozicii usstalor : ekzpozocianto, elmontranto ustanen : elĉerpita ustèl : sukceso ustelo : sukcesi ustèns : amplesko, vasteco ustenso : estingi ustràj : eltiro ustrajad : eltirado ustrajo : eltiri ustremad : eksalto ustremo : eksalti ustri : ekstrema ustrim : ekstreme, treege ustrofo : tuŝeti usuzen : eluzita usuzo : eluzi usvajo : elvojiĝi usvalto : taksi usvano : sveni usvarko : ellabori usvegad : agitado usvegen : eskcitita, agitita usvego : eksciti usvenad : evento usvènd : forvendo usveno : okazi usvìto : petegi usvìz : aspekto usvìzo : aspekti usvòk : elparolo usvoko : elparoli usʒivo : postvivo usʒivor : postvivanto uve : super uvedà : krome uvedàv : troo uvefaro : surveturi uvefluji : superflua uvegòn : kontraŭ, vidalvide de uvekàrg : troŝargo uvemari : transmara uvestapo : limuzurpi uvevoko : persvadi uvùz : trouzo uvuzo : trouzi uzad : uzo uzadike : uzindiko uzèl : ilo uzeli kist : ilujo uzi : utila uzid : utilo uzli : uzebla uzo : uzi uzor : uzanto V va : vin vacad : (vesto)lavado vaciklèm : vestaĵpinĉilo vacimakin : lavmaŝino vacipòv : lavpulvoro vaco : lavi (vestaĵojn k.s.) vacora : lavistino vacoria : lavejo vad : (pied)iro vado : piediri vado ru : retropiediri vag : veturilo, aŭto vagalitad : aŭtoluado vagilàmp : reflektoro vagim : veturile, aŭte vagon : vagono vaikel : veturilo vail : saliko vais : malvirto vaisi : malvirta vaisi kirk : magia rondo, erara rondo vaiz : vojaĝo vaizagentia : vojaĝagentejo vaizèl : valizo, vojaĝkofro vaiziburò : vojaĝagentejo vaizinàv : pasaĝera ŝipo vaizitcèk : vojaĝĉeko vaizo : vojaĝi vaizor : vojaĝanto vaj : vojo vakanse : ferioj vake : ferioj vakilo : ŝanceliĝi vakìzo : heziti vaksin : vakcino vaksino : vakcini val : valo valdo : regi, mastri valen : baleno Valentìn : Valenteno valgan : vagulo valgo : vagi valt : valoro valti : valora valtid : valido valtizo : validigi valto : valori valute : valutoj van : ventumilo vangèl : vestaĵpendigilo vangikàb : vestaĵpedigejo vango : pendi vani : vana vani (in -) : vane vanid : vaneco vanìl : vanilo vanim : vane vap : vaporo vapibàt : vaporŝipo vapikoken : vaporkuirita vard : mur (interna) vardiskrèn : ventŝirmilo vari : diversa, pluraj varid : diverseco varisilabi : plursilaba varivo : varii varizen : varia varizo : variigi vark : laboro, verko varkia : laborejo varkicekor : laborpetanto varkidàv : hejmtasko varkidià : labortago varkihore : laborhoroj varko : labori, funkcii varkor : laboranto, laboristo varkuniòn : sindikato varkunioni : sindikata varkunionist : sindikatano varmad : hejtado, varmigado varmèl : hejtilo varmi : varma varmibàg : varmbotelo varmid : varmeco varmivo : varmiĝi varmo : hejti, varmigi varnad : averto varno : averti varo : fermenti vartad : atendo vartad (in) : en atendo vartisàl : atendejo varto : atendi vas : glaso vask : lavabo vasti : vasta vato : gvato vaz : vazo vec : meĉo veda : ediziniĝanto vedad : nupto vedirìng : geedziĝa ringo vegad : svingado vegetad : vegetalaro vegetal : vegetala vegetarian : vegetarnao vego : svingi vego mand : mansvingi vegùm : legomo vekad : vekiĝo vekèl : vekhorloĝo vekèl : vekilo veki : veka veko, sia veko : veki, vekiĝi vel : vualo velùt : veluro vena : vejno vend : vendo vendia : vendejo vendo : vendi vendor : vendisto Venezuela : Venezuelo veno : veni veno in : enveni vens : ventro verb : verbo verem : vetero verfeli : sincera veri : vera verid : vereco verim : vere verivo : veriĝi, realiĝi verm : vermo verna : printempo vers : verso versemi : verŝjana versemid : verŝajno versizo : enversigi vespen : vespero vespjèd : vespermanĝo vespjedo : vespermanĝi vest : vestaĵo vestad : vestado vestigaria : vestaĵdeponejo vestikàb : vestoŝranko vestikrùk : vestohoko vestisàl : vestadejo vestivendia : vestaĵvendejo vesto, sia vesto : vesti, sin vesti veti : malnova vetian : veterano vetid : malnoveco, pliaĝeco vez : pezo, graeveco vezan : peza vezèl : pesilo vezi : grava vezid : graveco vezo : pesi, pezi, gravi vi : via vìa : la via vic : fleksebla vicad : fleksebleco vidad : evoluo vido : fariĝi vidòv, -a : vidv(in)o vift : toksaĵo vig : ligo vigo : ligi vijo : volviĝi vik : vilaĝo vikan : vilaĝano vikli : facilmova viklid : facilmovo viktad : venko viktìm : viktimo vikto : venki viktor : venkinto vil : haro (sur la korpo) vila : vilao vilgan : sovaĝulo vilgi : sovaĝa vilgid : sovaĝeco vilgin : ĉasaĵo vima : vintro vimuspòrt : vintra sporto vin : vino vina : vinberujo vingo : gajni vingor : gajninto vinia : vinberujaro vinior : vinberisto vinivo : viniĝi vinizo : vinigi vint : vento vintèl : ventolilo vinti : venta vintibiten : ventbatata vintiflòr : anemono vintimulia : ventmuelilo vintiròl : ventmuelilo viol : violono violen : viola violet : violo violor : violonisto violt : perforto violti : perforta virbij : kapturno virbiji : kapturnanta virèl : stirilo viria : ĝirejo, kurbo virk : boltingo viro : ĝiri, stiri viro (sia - do) : turni (sin - al) virt : turniĝo virtèl : helico virto : turniĝi vis : saĝa visan : saĝulo vise- : vic- visemajor : vicurbestro vist : sprito visti : sprita vitamin : vitamino vito : peti viz : vido viza : vizo vizad : vidkapablo vizdèz : atesto vizdezo : atesti vizdezor : atestanto viziòn : vizio vizìt : vizito viziti kart : vizitkarto vizìto : viziti vizitor : vizitanto vizli : videbla vizlid : videbleco vizo : vidi vo : al vi voc : voĉo voci : voĉa vocikorde : voĉkordoj vod : akvo vodèl : akvumilo vodi : akva vodifàl : akvofalo vodiklòr : akvarelo vodimelòn : akvomelono vodipònt : akvodukto vodka : vodko voj : nu vok : parolo vokabular : vorttrezoro vokad : parolado vokàl : vokalo voko : paroli vokor : parolisto volad : volo volb : volbo volebàl : volebalo voli : volonta volim : volonte, vole voln : ondo volnivo : ondiĝi volo : voli volpipapir : pakpapero volpo : envolvi vols : vulpo volto : fari duonturnon volùm : volumeno vomad : vomado vomo : vomi vord : vorto vordar : vortaro vordijèg : vortoludo vordilìst : leksiko vordistruad : vortokonstruo vort : golejo, portalo vortor : golulo vos : fojo vosk : vakso vosko : vaksi, ciri vosp : vespo vot, votad : voĉdono voti : voĉdona votirèg : voĉdonrajto votisàl : voĉdonejo voto : voĉdoni votor : voĉdonanto votorad : voĉdonantaro vozo : aŭdaci vrak : ŝipruino vrakad : ŝippereo vrako : ŝipperei vrengad : venĝo vrengi : venĝa vrengo (sia) : venĝi (sin) vrengor : venĝanto vrib, -ad : vibrado vribo : vibri vriso : frizi vu : vi vu : vi vu som : vi mem vuc : deziro vucli : dezirinda vuco : deziri vuco : deziri vulgari : vulgara vulgarid : vulgareco vulkàn : vulkano vuln : lano vulni : lana vulnibàl : lanobulo vulp : lupo vun : vundo vunen : vundito vunli : vundebla vunlid : vundebleco vuno : vundi vusti : dezerta vustia : dezerto vuz : malpleno, vakuo vuzad : malplenigo vuzi : malplena vuzo : malplenigi W wa : kio(n) (rilato) wad : veto wado : veti wador : vetemulo waf! : boj! ŭaf! (mallaŭte) waj a... : ve al... waj! : malfeliĉo wajen : malfeliĉulo waji : malfeliĉa wajim : malfeliĉe, bedaŭrinde wan : kiam (rilato) war : peza warad : pezo warim : peze wastad : malŝparado wasto : malŝpari wat : vato watt : ŭato waw! : boj! ŭaf! (laŭta) we : kiu(j) (rilato) wej : kies (rilato) wen : kiun (aǔ kun prepozicio) (rilato) Wendia : vendredo wer : milito weri : milita weric : militema werikarsen : militkaptito werinàv : militŝipo weripàd : militpado weror : militisto west : okcidento westi : okcidenta westia : Okcidento wicèl : viŝilo wico : viŝi wikènd : semajnofino wim : kiel (rilato) wim is : kvazaŭ wiski : viskio wistad : velko wisto : velki wo : kie(n) (rilato) Z za : tie(n) za (in - ) : en tio zadàl : tie for zas : jen zat : flanko zati : flanka zavad : scio zavo : scii zeber : zebro zel : deziro zelic : diligenta zelicim : diligente zelij : diligenteco zelo : deziri zelos : ĵaluza zelosad : ĵaluzeco zenìt : zenito zi : tie(n)-ĉi zink : zinko zipiklùz : zipo zis : jen zito : citi zoc : aĵo zodiàk : zodiako zodiaki : zodiaka zon : sono zona : regiono zoni : sona zonibànd : sonbendo zonimùr : sonmuro zono : resoni zoologic : zoologia zoologij : zoologio zoopàrk : bestoĝardeno zum : zomo Zusdia : ĵaŭdo Ʒ ʒa : jam ʒad : jado ʒadiglèn : jadverda ʒak : jako ʒaluzij : latŝutro, ĵaluzio ʒar : ĵaro ʒargòn : ĵargono ʒate : ĉar ʒe : ja ʒel : flava ʒelèj : ĵeleo ʒetòn : (lud)marko ʒigàn : giganto ʒika : knabino ʒikunòm : fraŭlina nomo ʒilet : veŝto ʒimber : zingibro ʒina : virino ʒinic : virineca ʒinìst : feministo ʒinizo : inigi ʒinu : ina ʒinulogìst : ginekologo ʒiràf : ĝirafo ʒiv : vivo ʒivi : vivanta ʒivi nivel : vivnivelo ʒivisàl : vivoĉambro ʒivivezi : vivnecesa ʒivo : vivi ʒokèj : ĉevalrajdisto ʒonkìl : jonkvilo Ʒordàn : Jordano Ʒordania : Jordanio ʒudad : juĝo ʒudikòrt : kortuno ʒudo : juĝo ʒudor : juĝisto Ʒul : Julio Ʒun : Junio ʒungel : ĝangalo ʒurnàl : magazino ʒurnalisma : gazetismo ʒurnalìst : gazetisto, ĵurnalisto Aliaj lingvoj Deutsch - English - Español - Français Category:Esperanto Category:Vokabular